After East High
by SereneBtterflySereneHmmingbird
Summary: Troy and Gabriella graduated from East High and are going to move to California. See them as their love grows and become mature adults. They go through separation, happiness, anxiety, doubt, and worry.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after East High School graduation everyone is saying their good-byes. Troy and Gabriella have finished saying their good-byes to their classmates and are now walking to the seats they were seating in before and are talking. **

**Gabriella's point of view**

"So we just graduated" said Troy

"Hmm yeah this year flew by fast" I told him

"So are you ready to move to California?" I asked him

"As long as I will be their with you then hell yeah" I giggled at his response

"I'm glad I get too spend an extra four years with you Gabs, hopefully more than those four years" I blushed when he said that because it feels like he has been thinking about his future and I am in it.

"You look cute when blush" he said as he was lean in for a kiss

I slightly blushed a little more and while I was leaning in for the kiss I said " why thank you I only blush for you" and right when we were about to kiss, Chad interrupts " Hey guys what you guys doin" , Troy and I both rolled our eyes and glared at Chad, "I interrupted something didn't I?" "Yes" we both said. "Ok well I just wanted too know if you guys were going to the pool party at lave springs tomorrow are you guys going?" Both Troy and I kind of hate pool parties because a lot of people just stand there and talk and don't do anything, sometimes we think the pool is polluted with urine from people in the pool who are too lazy too dry off and go to the restroom. "We don't know" Troy told Chad. "Aw come on this will be our last time to hang out as a group". "Then we could go to the movies our something and hangout maybe the mall because Troy and I need to get some new clothes" and Chad stuck his tongue out because Taylor is very difficult to shop with and Chad told us "Maybe" and he left to go find his basketball that Troy threw.

"So back to where we were" Troy smirked and leaned in.

I giggled and leaned in as well, and we kissed passionately.

All of a sudden we heard a whistle that usually men do when they see a sexy woman walk by, and we pulled away and we looked around and we saw crowd of people who were still sitting in the stands to see the graduation and I saw my cousin smiling and my mom hit her on the back of her head so I guessed it was her "I can't believe we just kissed in front of our parents that are waiting to congratulate us" I put my head on his shoulder.

"Aw it's ok" he put his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"No it's not its embarrassing"

"Don't worry it's not like we are going to get the talk were old enough too know the consequences of sex" I giggled when he said that because it's true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Later that day with Gabriella and her Mom- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Gabriella I think we should talk about you and Troy", when I heard talk I right away was thinking about the kiss earlier today.

"Okay Mom what do we need to talk about?" emphases on we.

"Well don't you think you're taking things a little fast with Troy?"

"Mom we have almost been together for a year now, it will be a year next month and besides we have known each other for a year and a half now".

"I know but I still think both of you are still going to fast".

"Since when did you start thinking this?"

"When I saw both of you kissing after the graduation"

"Mom we are not moving fast in matter of fact we are moving slow"

"Ok but jus---"I didn't even let her finish I went upstairs and went into my cousin's room.

**(A/N: Gabriella has cousin that lives with her and her mom and her cousin is named Rebecca and was worked at East High as a teacher's assistant, helped with the shows, and was a assistant coach for the boys and girls basketball team, baseball team, and volleyball team.) **

"Ugh Becky did your mom ever have the talk with you?"

"Not that I could remember because she and my dad walked out on me when I was 10 remember? Why? Did your mom have the talk with you?"

"Yes she thinks Troy and I are moving to fast"

"Well the way I see it you guys are moving slow"

"That is what I told her"

"Well have you told him you love him?"

"Yes"

"Did he say anything after you told him?"

"I don't know"

"How could you not know?"

"Well I told him when I was at Stanford, I told him and I hung up"

"Ugh Gabs, you should of let him respond"

"Look I don't even know if he loves me"

"Well he must love you if he didn't he wouldn't have given up U of A and go to Berkley"

"Probably, only God knows" right when I was about to leave

"Hey hold up Gabs" and she grabs something from the draw and tosses it to me.

I caught it and looked at it, "What the hell?" it was a condom.

"Well just in case, you decide to have sex with him there is protection" she smirked at me and I just left the room. I put the condom in the drawer of the night stand I left behind and got changed to go to bed I also left behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the morning the next day - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and I glanced at the clock and it read 9:23 a.m., I laid in bed for a few more minutes before having to set up tables in the backyard for my graduation party we just invited the family and boy do we have a big family. I laid in bed for a couple of minutes until I got a text message it read,

"Good Morning sunshine

I hope I didn't wake you up

Troy x"

I giggled at the message and replied back and I put,

"Good morning 2 u 2

And no you didn't wake me up I have been up for while

Gabi x"

About 1 minute and a half later I got a text message

"Ok well good and u better not be lying to me

Troy x"

I put,

"Why would I lie to u?

Gabi x"

About 3 minutes later I got another text message and I had just finished brushing my teeth, my hair was in a bun I am to lazy to brush it and I read the txt message,

"I don't know I hope you will never lie to me

What are you doing?

Troy x"

"Don't worry I will never lie 2 u

Getting some clothes to wear right now while me and Rebecca start to set up the tables and go to the market to get some crap for the graduation party

How was yours yesterday?

Gabi x"

Right when I closed my phone I got a text from Troy dang that was quick

"It was alright I guess until my cousins started to shove ice down my underwear I was numb the whole night if you know what I mean and why didn't you come? All my cousins were asking about you and my 14 year old cousin Greg saw a picture of you in s bikini he told us he was going to a get a glass of water when we had waters outside and he came back like 20 minutes later his was face was all flushed and he was all sweaty

Troy x"

When I finished the text I was all grossed from cousin Greg but I don't know if I should be flattered or not but I picked not

" Yes I know what you mean and I didn't go because I wanted you to spend time with your family and ew Troy I could've had lived my whole life without knowing what your cousin Greg was doing and why do you have a picture of me in a bikini? And when did you take it?

Gabi x"

"When we went swimming in your neighbor's pool and your hair was straight and you had a flower in your hair and where you were standing the light was hitting you just perfectly I just needed to take a picture of you I'm sorry are you mad?

Troy x"

I smiled at his worry- ness

"Well you better show me the picture and don't say sorry you didn't do anything to upset me and no I'm not mad :]

Gabi x"

I was going to down the stairs and I got another text

"I will show you the picture and I'm glad you're not mad at me

Sweetie I have to go I have to go running with my dad

Troy xxxx"

I smiled and went into the kitchen

"Thank God you're down here I've been waiting for 15 minutes" Becky while putting her mug in the sink

"Sorry I was texting…."

"Troy, yeah I know now can we go we need to get all the crap for your party and your party starts at 5 and it's……..9:37, come on" she dragged me out of the house and we got into her mustang, I've always loved her car 2009 black mustang with gold racing stripes

"You have the list right?" I asked making sure

"Yeah and my I.D. for the beers" she laughed I smiled ever since she turned 21 she has been saying she feels more like an adult than when she turned 18. Five minutes later we got to stop light and of course it was red and this one takes forever to turn green which actually made late for school once. I was moving the stations until I settled on one when I looked up I saw Troy running with his Dad and they were going to run down the street we were on when made to the side walk he looked at me and we made contact, we both smiled he let his Dad ran pass him and he got of the side walk and came over to us "Hey sweetie" he smiled while sweat was running down his face "Hey" we both leaned and shared a sweet kiss "I better go...uh...I'll text you letter" I nodded "ok" he gave me another kiss when he got onto the side walk the light turned green and Becky toke off

"Well seems you guys are in love" she smirked

"Yeah whatever" hoping that it is true that we are in love because I know I'm in love with him

"Well…are you going to invite him to your party" she asked while parking the car to go to the market

"He already know he's invited" I said while grabbing a shopping cart entering the market

"Ok then…..so first on the list sodas….so let's get started" we spent almost two hours in the market our cart was filled with the crap we needed. When we got the register we 50 dollars short from what my mom gave us when I was going to get my wallet to pay Rebecca paid with her card, she turned to me "You can buy me lunch" she smirked. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the cart and started to head out the market after everything was paid for, we went grab something to eat and took it back the house. Once we got the house we quickly unloaded the car and put the groceries in the house

I saw my mom come downstairs "Hey mom where are you going?" I asked as Rebecca and I finished our lunch

"Uh…I'm going to the store" she gave a Rebecca a weird look like if she knew something was going on and Rebecca nodded.

Something was going up.

**No one's point of view **

A couple of hours have passed and it was 3:30 an hour and half until the party started but it really won't start until like six because no one really comes right at the hour when the party will actually start. Becky was in the kitchen making some of the food while Gabriella was in Becky's room using her computer messaging Troy on myspace because Becky took her phone away about an hour ago for no reason and said she couldn't use it for a few hours. After 30 minutes Gabriella told Troy she need to get ready for the party and that hopefully she would see him later that night.

It was 7:30 and sun was starting to set the party had begun almost two hours ago. All of Gabriella's family was there; Gabi was setting at a table talking to her girl cousins talking….well more like her cousins asking her questions

"So Gabi you got boyfriend?"

"Have you had sex?"

"Are you in love?"

"Have you had—"

"Ok enough with the questions Yes, No, and Yes" Gabriella answered being annoyed with all questions being said

"Aw are little Gabriella is all grown up" her cousin Carol said while pinching her cheek

"Haha shut up" Gabriella said while trying to smack her hand away

"So what does he look like?"

"Uh…well he has hair, and eyes, a nose, a mouth, and two ears" Gabriella said not trying to say anything knowing her cousins are going to ask more questions if she gave them actual details

"Yeah I had a boyfriend who looked just like" her cousin Suzie said sarcastically making everyone laugh

"Come on Gabriella what does he look like?" Carol begged while Gabriella was messing around with her purple mid-thigh dress **(Like what Vanessa wore to the Teen Choice Awards 2009)**

"Well he looks like…… Oh My God Thank you" she said while hurriedly getting up from her chair and trying her best to kinda run in her heels to go hug Troy who was at the entrance of the gate

"You made it" she squealed while jumping into his arms

Troy hugged her back "Woah…Yeah of course" he started to stroke her hair, after a few seconds he pulled back "although I shouldn't have come because you didn't come to mine" Gabriella giggled "Shut up you know I wanted you spend time with your family and if I did go you would of just spent all your time with me" Gabriella giggles again "Yeah you're probably right" "I know I'm right" Gabriella said sarcastically making them both laugh "Come on follow me" Gabriella started walking toward the inside of her somewhat empty house just holding Troy's left index and middle finger with her right index and middle finger. They made there way upstairs to Gabriella's again somewhat empty room and went on the balcony "By the way you look amazingly beautiful" Troy commented making her giggle and slightly blush "Well thank you, you look pretty cute today too" she said while leaning in Troy leaned in also when there lips were about three inches away from each other Gabriella quickly kissed Troy's cheek. Troy chuckled as he usually does that "Ugh… I'm cold" Gabriella said while rubbing her hands up and down her arms "Here take my sweater" Troy started to take of his sweater "Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked as Troy was helping her put on his sweater "No as long as you're in my arms I won't be" Troy stated while bringing her into a warm hug Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah Troy?"

"I Love you"

"I Love you too Troy"

**Well that is the first chapter of my story I hope you guys liked it I know it was long, 9 pages long sorry I guess I just got a little carried away. Please Rate and Review and Subscribe. :] **


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you"

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella pulled away from the hug smiling

"Really?" Troy asked with the biggest smile on his face

Gabriella bit her bottom lip while nodding "Yeah" Gabriella said quietly

Troy pulled her into a sweet loving kiss Gabriella kissed back just as sweet and lovingly practically lasting an eternity. When they both pulled away they were breathing hard and they had their foreheads against each "I love you" Troy whispered "I love you" Gabriella whispered back. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and started spinning her around causing Gabriella to laugh, Troy's heart skipped a beat when she laughed and he put her back down on the balcony "I go to go sweetie my uncle is dropping by my house to talk to me about something" Gabriella nodded "Mmkay" wraps his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck he moved his face on hers just like if they were going to kiss only their lips 2 inches away "I'll drop by tomorrow?" he asked "Yes please" she smiled as she pecked his lips. They walked into the backyard and stood in front on the gate holding hands "Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow" "Yeah I'll call you before I come over" "K, here let me give your sweater" Gabriella started to take off the sweater "No, no, no, no it's ok I want you to wear it" Troy smiled "Are you sure?" Gabriella asked "Yeah, I'm sure by the way the next time I wear it, it's going to smell like you" Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her frame "Hmm you're such a sweet talker" she commented as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they got into the "Kissing Position" "I'll see you tomorrow babe" Troy said before he gave her a kiss "Ok baby, I love you" Gabriella smiled widely "I love you too" Troy gave her a big grin and with that Troy left. Gabriella walked back to the table that her cousins were "So is that your boyfriend?" Gabriella smiled "Yes that's my boyfriend" One of her cousins gasped "is he the one on your myspace profile?" "Yeah" "what's on her myspace profile?" her cousin Kelly asked "Her in a bikini with her hair all straight and sexy while hugging her boyfriend who is very fit and he was all wet I wonder from what?" Her cousin Samantha said with a little bit of sarcasm at the end "Well we didn't have sex if that's what you're referring too" "Well why was he wet?" Samantha asked "Ok let's see if we can get this through your head I was in a bikini he was wet and in trunks and we were outside" Gabriella said slowly "Oh" her cousin Samantha is a little slow.

--

It was Monday morning Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in her "old" room in her old bed. They had left her bed there as Ms. Montez promised that once they arrived in LA that she would have a new bed the day they arrived but apparently there were some delivery problems and the bed would get there until she gets back so she has been crashing on the couch. Its was 9:30 in the morning Ms. Montez was getting her purse ready as she was going to meet her brother and his wife and their kids at the hotel they were staying at, right when Ms. Montez was right about to open the door the door bell rang. She opened the door only show a very familiar blue eyed boy "Good Morning Ms. Montez" Ms. Montez smiled as how polite her daughter's boyfriend is "Good Morning Troy I'm guessing you're here to see Gabi?" Ms. Montez smirked "Uhh…yeah" Troy slightly blushed "She's up in her room Troy go ahead and go up" Ms. Montez smiled as she let Troy in "Thanks Ms. Montez" Troy made his way upstairs as Ms. Montez left the house.

Once Troy entered her room she was stretching hinting either she was waking up or about to wake up. After she stretched she went back to sleep Troy chuckled as she wiggled her nose and pulled her arms closer to her body hinting she was slightly cold due to the air vent hitting her with cold air. Troy noticed that she was his grey sweater from last night and that the zipper went a little past her breast valley showing that she wasn't wearing a bra and her breast were slightly showing.** (You know when celebrities wear dresses and they don't have bras and the breasts are kind of showing and again there not like what Vanessa wore to the MTV awards 2009)** Troy walked over to the bed and kissed her cheek gently. Gabriella woke up to his kiss and giggled once she saw Troy "Hey sleepy head"

Gabriella giggled "Hey babe"

Troy leaned down and kissed her on the lips Troy pulled back after a few seconds "Hey why is your breath all minty you just woke up, you should have morning breath"

Gabriella laughed at his comment "I woke up an hour and a half ago so I brushed my teeth put my hair in a bun and I was still tired so I went to sleep" Gabriella said as she sat up. Once she did she looked down and saw that the zipper was a little to down she brought only like an inch up her breast were not showing as much. "Mmm your sweater is really comfty"

"I'm glad you like it you can have it you know"

"B-but"

"But your butt I want to you to have it ok" Troy chuckled

"Troy –"

"Baby just don't say anything more about the sweater I want you to have it ok?"

Gabriella smiled "OK, thank you" she pecked him on the lips

"I thought you said you'd call before came?"

"I know I did, you didn't answer" Troy exclaimed

"Oh, my phone is probably on vibrate can you get it for babe its right by the sink"

"Yeah" Troy went to get her phone "Hey you got an iPhone too"

"Too?"

"Yeah I got one too" Troy grinned

"When did you get it?"

"My parents gave it to me for my graduation present; did your mom give it to you?"

"Yep" Gabriella giggled as she pecked him on the lips once he sat down on the bed

"So did you get any graduation presents?" Troy asked as lied down on the bed

"Umm… got a lot of girt cards, cash, they gave me a few dresses, and a laptop" Gabriella said as she put her head on Troy's stomach

"Dang, who gave you the laptop?"

"Becky"

"Mmm…..so for the gift cards, where are they too?"

"Mmm…… Hollister, Pac Sun, Fred Segul, American Eagle, Victoria Secret, and a few other places" Gabriella smiled

"Nice, so you want to go get something to eat?" Troy asked while stroking her

"Yeah sure, like what?" Gabriella got up as she picked out a purple plaid mid thigh shorts with a purple spaghetti shirt and the blouse she wore on the last day of junior year

"Wanna go to the diner few minutes away from here?"

"Yeah it sounds nice" Gabriella said as she came out of the closet already wearing her shorts and was bringing down the spaghetti shirt which revealed her toned stomach but she came out a little to early which showed her bra. Troy saw this and smiled

"Ok I'm almost done I just need to put on my makeup" Gabriella said while putting her hair down from the bun releasing her wavy hair

"You don't need make up now let's go" Troy jumped from the bed he threw Gabriella over his shoulder grabbed her phone and they were out the door but on the way out of her room Gabriella had managed to get her wallet. They arrived at the diner and got a booth next to the window. Troy sat down on one of the benches with one leg it so it left Gabriella to sit on the other bench "So what are you going to get?" All Troy did was get up from the bench and sat down next to Gabriella "I want you" Troy said as he kissed under her left ear. Gabriella giggled "Later babe, so what do you want?" "Mmmmm…..Eggs…Bacon…and hash browns" Gabriella giggled "I was gonna get the same thing"

"Wanna Share?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on let's order"

--

Troy and Gabriella were waiting for their food. Troy had his back against the wall and Gabriella was sitting between his legs. Too pass time the couple started too kiss,

"Mmm you taste like strawberries" Troy commented while pulling away

Gabriella giggled "It's probably my lip-gloss"

Troy leaned in and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella responded back by trying to push her tongue into his mouth, but Troy wouldn't let her until they were almost done kissing.

They both pulled back breathing heavy "You…..a-actually taste like strawberries"

"I….had s-some this morning" Gabriella said while trying to control her breathing

"Oh" Troy said as they both controlled their breathing

"I love you" Troy said as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides

"Love you too" With that they both leaned in and Gabriella pushed her tongue in Troy's mouth, both of them forgetting being in a public place because of their tongues battling.

--

One minute before

Taylor opened the door to a diner with her sister. The first thing Taylor saw was Gabriella and Troy tongue battling. She got a disgusted look on her face and went to their table

"Aahem" Taylor tried her best to clear her throat. After many attempts the coupled pulled apart both of them thinking it was only the waiter trying to tell them that their food was on the table

"Thank…..Taylor" Gabriella covered her mouth as she was licking her lips trying to savor the taste of Troy's lips and tongue

"What in the world were you two doing?"

"Well we thought we were kissing, but gee Taylor what were we doing?" Gabriella giggled at Troy's sarcasm

"Why were both of you kissing?"

"Because we're a couple?"

"In public?"

"Well, MOM, we decided that we would show affection to each other, but if you think that we shouldn't be doing that cause we're kids then you're gonna have to try to stop us"

Gabriella said sometimes it seemed to Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were a mistake it would get her really mad and Gabriella just wanted to tell her off

"Well I was just asking" Taylor exclaimed as she walked away to where her sister was sitting

"Damn, babe what was that about?" Troy asked as he rubbed her upper arms in a soothing way

"Ugh…..sometimes she gets me pissed off it's like she thinks you and I are a mistake like if you're gonna end up hurting me"

"Hey, Hey I will never hurt you I love you, I will do anything for you ok?"

Gabriella nodded "I love you too and I know that"

"Well don't let her get to you ok, let's just eat and forget everything that just happened 30 seconds ago"

"Ok" Gabriella softly smiled

"Ok by the way you're an awesome kisser" Troy smirked

"Thanks I've been told" Gabriella laughed at his face at what she said

"Who told you? I swear I'll kick their ass"

Gabriella laughed "No one important"

"Well it seems they weren't good enough because you're not with him" troy said as pouted and played with the bottom of her blouse

"I never said it was a guy" Gabriella smirked

Troy's eyes went big, Gabriella laughed even more "I'm just kidding baby" the waiter set their food on the table "By the way smart ass I was talking about you"

"I don't get it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "I'll tell you later, let's eat"

--

Gabriella and Troy finished their breakfast an hour ago both of them leaving Gabriella not even saying bye to Taylor. Both of them were sitting in Gabriella's backyard trying

To figure out what to do

"Baby what do you want to do?" Troy asked as he was running his hand up and down her smooth tanned legs

"Mmm….you can't keep your hands off me can't you?" Gabriella giggled

Troy smirked "Nope...not really….wanna go to the movies?"

"K…let's go" Gabriella jumped up, Troy chuckled at her excitement. They got in his beat up truck and made their way to the movies. On the way there Gabriella was sitting facing Troy and holding his right hand with her both hands and when he needed his left she will put her hands on his thy and massage it. When they got to the movie theatre they spent 20 minutes trying to figure out what movie to pick

"Baby, wanna see a comedy?" Troy said

"Mmkay, let's go pay"

--

Troy and Gabriella were waiting for the movie to start they passed time by……tossing popcorn in each other's mouth.

Gabriella giggled as she caught two pieces of popcorn in her mouth. It was her turn to toss popcorn to Troy's, so instead she grabbed an entire handful of popcorn and threw it at his face. Once Troy got most of all the popcorn off of him he went over the three empty seats between him and a hysterical Gabriella. He jumped on her and he started to tickle her making her laugh even harder

"Ah….T-Troy-y…ah...s-stop…..p-please" Gabriella pleaded with tears in her eyes from all the laughing

"Mmm, say the magic words…the new ones"

"I-I L-love T-troy Bolton…he's-s the g-greatest man…I-in the world" Troy stopped tickling her and her laughter died down

"See that wasn't so hard" Troy kissed her on the cheek

"Shut up" Gabriella said as she wiped her laughter tears away "Ugh…my sides my hurt" She started to rub her sides so the pain could go away just in case she laughed during the movie

"Aw… I'm sorry baby" troy started to rub her sides to make her feel better "Stand up beautiful"

"Ok' Gabriella stood up and Troy put his leg on her seat and kept his other leg on the ground leaving his legs open. He brought Gabriella down sat her down in between his legs; she leaned back on his front. He put his hands on her sides and started to massage them. Gabriella smiled as she loves the feeling of being in the arms of the man she loves with all her heart.

**So this is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to write it… school has been really crazy, but today was my day off from school and I took the advantage and decided to finish writing the chapter. Thank you all who loved the first chapter. I love you people. The next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks. Sorry this chapter is short. **


	3. Chapter 3

Troy and Gabriella exit the movie theater and made their way to Troy's truck walking hand in hand.

"Mmm…so what do you wanna do now babe?" Gabriella asked

Troy pulled Gabriella in front of him hugging her "Anything that involves you'' Troy pecked her neck a few times

Gabriella giggled "Well….wanna get something to eat it's almost 6''

"Mmkay" They got in Troy's truck not knowing where they were headed

"Um…Gabs where are we going exactly?"

"Umm…we can head over back to my place and order pizza?"

"Okay" Troy made a quick turn that lead to Gabriella's house. They sat in a comfortable silence their hands interlocked. Once they made it in her driveway Troy jumped to open the door for her. Like any other boyfriend he would just open the door. Troy took it to the next 2 levels. He put her arms around his neck and carried her out of the car bridal style and carried all the way to the door like that.

Gabriella giggled "Thanks Troy for caring me all the way to the door"

Troy put her down in front of the door "You're welcome my dear" he put his hands on her waist.

Gabriella giggled again while opening the door "Wanna order a pizza baby?"

"Sure"

Gabriella ordered a pizza and was told that it would be there in 30 minutes if wasn't on time they would get it for free. She made her way to the couch and saw Troy looking at different pictures from when Gabriella was a little a toddler to when she just turned 17 and hugging Rebecca at 19 ,turning 20 in a couple of months "Having Fun?" Gabriella asked sneaking up behind him

"I am actually, did you know you were so adorable when you were little" Troy complemented

Gabriella giggled "Thanks"

"When was this one?" referring to the one where she and Rebecca are hugging

"That was actually taken at the lodge where you and I met" Gabriella smiled at the memories of the lodge

Troy smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, we went like a week after my birthday"

"Did you celebrate there or something?" Troy sat down on the couch

"Yeah my birthday, Christmas, and New Years, but we couldn't celebrate New Years together because Rebecca was called for work" Gabriella pouted remembering when she heard that Rebecca was called to back to work, she was devastated Gabriella always saw Rebecca as a sister and it sucked for both of them that they couldn't see each other very often

"That sucks" Troy put his arm around her

"Yeah and what's funny is that me and my mom were suppose to leave a few days before New Years , but all the flights were booked"

"Good" Troy chuckled and he actually meant it, it was good that all the flights were booked or else he made had never fallen in love with Gabriella

"Well, actually there was one and I kept begging my mom too get the flight, but she said no because she wanted to take an earlier flight, she didn't want to get to my grandma's house so late"

Troy made a mental to thank Ms. Montez for not taking that flight "Well it's a good thing she didn't listen too you" Troy smirked

"And why is that?" Gabriella smirked back and moved closer to him

"Because we may not have met and fallen love"

"Yeah but I still would've gone to East High" Gabriella said while running her fingers through the back of his head

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been the same I just would've thought you are really pretty girl and I was just too afraid to talk to you"

"Well I do have to admit that it was good that my mom didn't listen to me begging" Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek. Troy was going to lean in to give Gabriella a kiss until her cell rung. Gabriella sighed and grabbed her phone "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey Beck…what's up?"

"Is my Tia home?"

"No she went to go visit Uncle Ryan, Tia Susan, and the kids"

"Ugh….do you know what time she will be back?"

"No something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to tell her that I'm not going to be home until late"

"Why?"

"Well tomorrow when the graduates come back for that party thing it's running behind. All the balloons that have been blown up popped, the air conditioning in the gym is busted, and one of the water pipes in the boys locker-room busted too, so now there's water all on the gym floor"

"So is it going to be canceled?"

"No, right now they're fixing the a/c and the janitors are mopping up the floor"

"Okay so do you want me to tell my mom?"

"No it's okay I'll tell her. I'll see you later Gabs"

"Bye" Gabriella hung up

"Everything ok?" Troy asked

"I guess, but we are getting the pizza free that we ordered"

"Mmm…so what you wanna do babe?" Gabriella asked as she moved closer to Troy practically being on his lap "Well we can do something productive" Troy said seductive tone

"Mmm, like what?" Gabriella smirked as she knew exactly what he is talking about

"Somethin like this" Kisses her fully on the lips

Gabriella pulls away "Something like that?"

"Something like it" Gabriella pulled him into another kiss. Troy pushed her down carefully on the couch laying on top her. She ran her fingers through his hair while he was slowing unbuttoning her blouse. Once he finished unbuttoning her blouse he tossed to the side, still wearing her spaghetti shirt and shorts. Gabriella was about pull Troy's shirt over his head until the doorbell rang.

Both groan, "I'll get it" Gabriella got up from the couch and went to answer the door leaving Troy on the couch with his shirt up to his underarms.

Gabriella opened the door to see the pizza delivery guy was Brian Sanchez. He was always trying to separate Gabriella and Troy. Brian was on the basketball team with Troy except he wasn't good at all…Gabriella was better than him. Brian is 19 years old repeating senior year…again. It will be his third time being a senior; he would've graduated until he got in a fight with West High's forward breaking his arm and three fingers and only turning in 1/3 of his work all year. Brian was always telling Troy after practices and games that he was going to do dirty things to Gabriella and he better look after her. Brian was almost close to succeeding, but fortunately to a lot of people Troy had arrived just in time.

Flashback

The boys just finished from a two hour practice getting ready for the playoffs planning on winning back-to-back championships.

"All right boys" Coach Jack said "Playoffs….two weeks, get a lot sleep, eat, and practice. Now if you need or want to go hit the showers and I do recommend that all of you should hit the showers" The team laughs.

5 minutes later Troy was ready he was going to meet Gabriella at the library which was on the other side of the school to go to the movies. That's always been their Friday thing.

"Later captain"

"Later dude" Troy was putting on deodorant only wearing his jeans getting ready for Gabriella

"Bolton" Troy flinched a bit due to his locker being slammed closed by Brian

"What do you want Sanchez"

"Just wanted to warn you to keep on eye on Gabriella"

"What do you mean now Sanchez?" Troy was still not facing him

"Thought about doing really dirty things to her, you know fuck her deep and hard, have her all to myself" Brian chuckled and left the locker room leaving Troy to be the only one. Troy sighed as he slipped on his socks and shoes, Brian had threatened him about Gabriella many times, but he never did the nasty things he said. Only this time Troy felt something different. Taking that feeling he put his shirt on made sure he had everything he needed and sprinted to his truck speeding to the library.

--

Gabriella closed her book as she finished study for her last test in AP English. She looked at her phone Troy was 5 minutes late, library was closing she stepped outside with her bag with a couple of books in her hand. She was just waiting around until she got a phone call,

"Hello?" Gabriella answered hoping it would be Troy

"Hi mija"

"Oh, hey mom"

"Gee thanks sweetie, everything ok?"

"Mmm…Troy's late"

"Oh I'm sorry mija do you want me to pick you up?"

"No mom its ok I'll just wait a few more minutes practice probably just ran a little bit longer today"

"Ok mijita"

"Bye mom" Gabriella hung up and put in her earphones in her phone to listen to music. Her back was toward the entrance/exit of the parking lot of the library. Right when her back faced the entrance/exit Brian started making his way to Gabriella from behind. When he was right behind her he started to reach for her bottom until he was tackled sending Gabriella's books, bag, and phone to the ground.

Gabriella screamed only to find Troy on top of Brian punching him and yelling at him. Fortunately no one was around. Gabriella went towards Troy and tried her best to pull him off of Brian.

"Troy, come on get off of him, come on" once she successfully got him off, Brain had a bloody nose…oh well that's what he deserved.

"Don't you dare try touch her or else I'll kill you" Brian got up and looked at the couple and smirked "Watch yourself Bolton" he walked away limping.

"Troy are you alright?" She looked at his face making sure he wasn't bleeding or anything

"Yeah, Yeah I'm alright. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"He didn't touch you or anything?"

"No he didn't, why?"

"I'll tell you once we're in the truck, ok? Are you sure he didn't touch you?"

"Yeah I'm sure, Troy you're starting to scare me"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Troy picked up her stuff "Come on let's get in the truck"

"Troy what did you tackle him?" Gabriella asked once she got in the truck

"Ok, you know how Brian has been saying he'd be doing nasty things to you"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well other times he's told me that he will and he never does, but this time he was"

Gabriella was shocked she didn't know what to say she was close to almost being raped. All she did was put her arms around Troy's neck and hug him tight. She mumbled "Thank you" on his neck

"You don't need to thank me" Troy kissed her temple and soothingly rubbed her back

Flashback over

Brian smirks "Well didn't know you wanted to see me so bad" referring to her nipples being visible trough her spaghetti shirt. Gabriella covered her chest and got a disgusted look when Brian started to move his hand that wasn't holding the pizza toward his southern area.

Troy the came to the door without his shirt and put his arm around Gabriella's waist "Can we have our pizza please"

"Bolton what the hell are doing here?"

"Hanging with my beautiful girlfriend, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Delivering a pizza"

"So then can we have our pizza?"

Brian took the pizza out of the bag and shoved into Troy's hand that wasn't around

Gabriella's waist

"So how about you dump this loser and come with me. I got a back seat."

Gabriella pecks Troy's chest "How am I suppose to dump you if I was never with you" Troy chuckled and kissed her temple. He whispered in ear "Nice burn baby"

Gabriella giggled "Thanks babe" She pecked his chest again

"Don't be surprised Bolton if you see her in bed with me next weekend. I would do it this weekend, but I have to work"

Both of them chuckled because Gabriella will be in LA next weekend "Good-bye Sanchez" Troy was closing the door but Brian stopped him

"What no tip?"

"Oh sorry man, here's a tip get of the property before I kick your ass" Troy slammed the door and Brian left speeding off until he got pulled over and got a speeding ticket.

"You ok?" Troy asked once he set the pizza down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her so they'd be eye to eye

Gabriella softly smiles at him "Yeah I'm fine"

"You know I'll always protect you right?"

Gabriella smiled genuinely "Yeah I know" She moved his bangs out of his eyes "You need to cut your bangs" Gabriella giggled

Troy chuckled "Thanks for ruining the moment babe"

"Your welcome" Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips "Let's eat"

"Okay, like what should we eat on?"

"Mmm….wanna go get the tables from outside?"

"Sure I'll get one" Troy started jogging to go outside. Gabriella followed him outside to help until she saw him lifting up one of the tables above his head "what you doing out here baby?"

"I was going to help you"

"Well I got it thanks anyway babe" Troy tried his best to kiss on her the cheek without hitting her with the table; Troy set the table down once he got inside

"Babe what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you got is cool"

"Mmkay" Gabriella got two drinks out of the cooler and put them on the table where they were going to sit; they used the couch as seat. The couple sat in a comfortable silence while they were eating

"Oh crap babe I forgot I'm going have to leave at 7:30"

"Where are you going babe?"

"My mom is going to visit my Aunt in New York, so I have to go tell her bye"

"Oh"

"What's up?"

Gabriella pouts "I just wanted to spend some time with you"

Troy chuckles "Babe I'm only going to be gone for twenty minutes"

"I know, but its twenty minutes without you"

Troy pulls her on his lap so she is facing him "How about this, before I leave I'll stay an extra twenty minutes"

"That sounds better" She kissed him on the lips

"Good"

"Well good" They kissed each other fully on the lips forgetting on what time it was.

They both pull back after about 15 minutes breathing heavily

"How did I get on top of you" Troy asked trying to catch his breath

"I don't know I was to busy kissing you" Gabriella smirked already breathing normally

Troy chuckled and kissed her several times on her lips.

"Sweetie what time is it?"

"Uhh….7:27, babe you're gonna be late to go see your mom!" Troy got off of Gabi and put his shirt on that he had thrown from the make-out session before

"I'll see you later baby" Troy pecked her on the lips quickly

"Bye baby, love you"

"Love you too" Troy left jumping into his truck and speeding toward his parent's house

--

"Ugh….Jack where is Troy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, he is probably with Chad practicing basketball"

Lucille rolled her eyes at her husband, sometimes she thought that the only reason Jack even talked to Troy was only because of basketball and the only things Troy did involved basketball.

Troy pulled over and parked his truck "Sorry I'm late mom"

"Troy where were you?" Jack asked

"I was at Gabriella's"

Lucille smiled and Jack frowned knowing his son wasn't getting ready for college basketball. Troy hugged her mom "Troy is that lip gloss?" Lucille asked as she noticed her son's lips a very shiny color of pink. Troy wiped his mouth and pressed his lips together still tasting the lip gloss from Gabi. "OK I got to go you two, I love you both" she said as she got in the cab "Love you too" Jack and Troy said in unison.

They watch Lucille back out of the driveway and leave "Dad why didn't you take mom to the airport?"

"Because I have to go back to East High and help"

"Oh" They both started to make their way inside the house

"Dad I thought you said you have to go back to East High"

"I know I do, but I do have to use the bathroom Troy"

"Oh, right" troy made his way to his room to change his shirt and out on more axe because it was starting to wear off and he always needs to smell good for Gabi.

"Bye dad"

"Whoa you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought you'd stay the night you've been gone all day"

"It's not like I went on a 25 mile jog, I've just been spending it with Gabi"

"Well why don't you go hang out with the guys? It's probably going to be the last time you see them"

"I'm going to see them tomorrow and later this week. Besides I am going to keep in touch with them"

"Yeah, but I'm just saying you can spend a little more time with them; you have known them for years and you've known Chad ever since you were a little kid"

"Dad what does hanging out with Gabriella and not hanging out with the guys has to do with any of this?"

"That you can spend some time with them because you're not going to see them everyday like you use too"

"Dad I'm just going to spend a few hours with Gabriella"

"Troy you're going to see her practically everyday"

"Why can't-"

"DAD"

Jack looked at his son surprised that he had yelled at him.

"I'm not going to see the guys, I'm going with Gabriella" troy said calmly trying to not make the situation worse. Troy left the house closing the door harder than he wanted too.

--

Gabriella was lying on the couch waiting for Troy he had already been gone 25 minutes.

She was flipping through channels until she got a phone call "Hello?"

"Hey mija"

"Hey Mom"  
"What are doing sweetheart?"

"Just watching TV, waiting for troy"

"So you're all alone?"

"Yes mom; mom you don't need to worry I'm 18 not 11"

"Yes I know mija, I just wanted to tell you that I may not come home tonight I will probably spend it at the hotel"

"What hotel?"

"The one your uncle is staying at"

"Oh, tell them I say hi"

"Will do bye sweetheart"

"Bye mom" Gabriella hung up and sighed. She went upstairs to see if there were any movies online that she would be interested in.

Nothing.

She went back downstairs and turned on the TV.

Friends.

She settled on that, she was a fan of the show anyway.

50 minutes.

That's how long Troy had been gone. Gabriella was starting to get worried; she decided to wait a few more minutes before she called Troy. Five minutes had passed the door bell had rung. Gabriella had sprung up from the couch and went to open the door. She gasped finding something she didn't expect.

**Hey everyone sorry for keeping you waiting so long. School has been a little crazy, but it all paid off I made the honor roll and I earned straight B's and English isn't my best subject so I've been working really hard. I'm on break for two weeks so hopefully I can get two chapters out if not one, but I will try my best. Please review. I love you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Brian.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?"

Brian leaned on the door frame with a cocky smile "That you might want a quickie"

"Why the hell well I want do that?" Gabriella started to get scared

"Haven't you seen me? I'm way better looking than the girl you call a boyfriend"

"Shut Up!"

"You know you want to sleep with me" Brain put his hand on his southern area and squeezed it. Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening, she really needed Troy.

"Mmm… come on baby you know you want to sleep with me"

"Don't call me that! Only Troy can call me that!"

"Baby –"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why?" Brian started to reach out to her by that time he was already in the house

"Don't touch me!"

Brian was going to say something until he was tackled by a powerful force. It was Rebecca and Troy who had tackled him. Troy got off of Brian while Rebecca held him down with all her force.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked

Gabriella was shaking a little "Yeah I'm fine"

"Hey come here" Troy pulled her into a big, tight hug

"Thank you babe, I love you so much" Gabriella said while a single tear rolling down her cheek

"You don't need to thank me and I love you too so, so much. Please don't cry babe" Troy wiped the tear with his thumb.

Rebecca pulled Brian up from the floor "Gabs you ok?"

All Gabriella did was nod against Troy's chest.

Rebecca took Brian outside; she threw him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

She saw a police car from down the street; she started to wave her hands at the police car signaling to stop where she was.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Officer this man right here," She pointed at Brian "Forced himself inside this house, would refuse to leave, and was planning on raping my cousin"

The officer arrested Brian and put him in the backseat of the car

"Now ma'am I will have to ask a few questions"

"Ok officer"

"Now who lives in this home?"

"Well my Tia, cousin, and I live here, but we will be officially moving out next Thursday"

"What do you mean by officially?"

"Well my Tia and my cousin moved out of the house about three weeks to a month ago."

"So where do they live now?"

"California"

"What are they doing here?"

"They came back for her graduation"

"So why are you still living here?"

"I work at the school my cousin just graduated from and they said I was only allowed to leave when the school year was over. The school year will be over next Friday, but they said I could leave on Thursday."

"Ok, but the house still belongs to your Tia?"

"Well the house has been sold already for a week now and the new owners said they will be moving in about a month from then. So we they gave us a few weeks to pack up our stuff"

"Ok then what about the incident?"

"Well I was on my break from the school so I came by to get something to eat and maybe go to sleep for a few minutes or so. I had pulled up in front of the house and saw a man starting to go inside and my cousin really scared"

"And that's all you know?"

"Yes"

"Can you please bring your cousin out?"

"Sure officer" Rebecca jogged inside "Gabs," Gabriella looked up from Troy's embrace

"Police wants you outside" Gabriella nodded she was a little shocked that police was there. She and Troy walked outside to the officer.

"Yes officer"

"Ma'am did this man;" Referring to Brian "Force himself inside the home, refused to leave, and threatened to rape you?"

"Well he tried to provoke me to have sex him, but everything else is correct"

"Ok, well I believe I have all the information that I need"

"Thank you officer, it's great to see my tax dollars at work" Rebecca chuckled "No? It's okay" Rebecca took a few steps back

Gabriella shook her head "Excuse me officer, but will happen to him?"

"Well we will put him in jail figure how much his bail will be. If no one comes to bail him out we will figure out how long he will stay in for, but he will definitely be spending the night at the station."

"Ok, thank you"

Rebecca sighed "You alright Gabs?"

"Yeah" Troy wrapped an arm securely around her waist

"Let's go inside babe" All three of them went inside

"So Gabs what happen?" Rebecca asked while grabbing a slice of pizza

Gabriella sighed "I was waiting for Troy; he was running later than he had originally said. I was getting worried once I heard the doorbell ring I thought it would be Troy, but it was Brian."

"I'm sorry I was late" Troy felt so bad

"Baby its okay it wasn't your fault" Gabriella put her hand on the side of his neck and her thumb was soothingly rubbing his jaw line

"I've should've been here earlier" Gabriella kissed his lips sweetly

"Babe it's not your fault" Gabriella said truthfully

Troy sigh "Wait here baby I'm going to get something out of my truck" Troy jogged outside

"Well I'm going up to my room Gabs"

"What are you going to do?"

"Eat, sleep a little, and get some packing done. I have to go back to East High in an hour"

"Are going to be back tonight?"

"Yeah like really late"

"Well my mom may not come home tonight; she may spend it at the hotel Uncle Ryan is staying at"

"Alright" Rebecca went upstairs while Troy entered the house

"Okay baby close your eyes" Gabriella giggled and did what she was told

"Okay….now open them" Gabriella gasped. It was a bouquet flowers.

"O my gosh babe"

"You like'em?"

"Babe I love them" Gabriella giggled

"Good because they are only for the most beautiful and smartest woman in the world" Troy pecked her lips "Which of course will be you"

Gabriella let a small tear roll down.

"Hey, hey why are you crying?" Troy moved closer to her and wiped away her tear

Gabriella took the flowers out of his hand "I was crying at what you said, Thank you"

Gabriella kissed him passionately "I love you Troy"

He pecked her on the lips "I love you too"

"Babe if you don't mind me asking; why you were late anyway?"

Troy put an arm around her shoulders as lead her to the couch. Once he sat down he brought Gabriella down to sit on his lap "Ugh… first it took me a while to find the flowers and second well I had a little argument with my dad"

She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently "What happened?"

"Well he's a little ticked off that I'm not spending any time with the guys"

"Oh, well you know you don't have to be here if you don't want too" Gabriella looked at him in the eyes when she said that

"I know I don't have too… I want too, you're my girlfriend"

Gabriella giggled "Yeah and your my boyfriend" She pecked his lips several times "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure"

Gabriella got up and pulled his hand "Then let's go"

Once they got in her room, they landed on her bed both starring at the ceiling "What do you wanna do know baby"

"I don't know"

"Why did you drag me up here?"

"Because I was getting tired of being on the couch and up here it's cooler"

"Mmm…let's watch some TV"

"Ok the control should be in the drawer. I hope the TV is still connected since I left it here"

While Troy was looking for the control he had found the condom that Rebecca had given Gabriella.

"Hey babe"

"What is it baby?"

Troy smirked "What's this?" he held the condom between his index and middle finger. Gabriella's eyes went big "Umm…that's a condom that Rebecca gave me because the night of graduation after my mom almost gave me a talk. I had gone up to ask Becca if her mom gave her the talk and she gave me the condom. So please don't think that I've had it there for months just looking to have sex" Gabriella spoke quickly

Troy chuckled at her nervousness "Babe calm down I wasn't even gonna think that. Besides you shouldn't be nervous about condoms."

Gabriella giggled at herself at the way she got around Troy "I'm not nervous about the condoms. I was nervous on what you would think of me now since you found that condom in there" Gabriella looked down at her hands slightly embarrassed

"Hey come here," Troy said gesturing her to sit on his lap. Once she did, she made herself comfortable "I would never think of you any less, ok?" Gabriella nodded and she kissed him on the lips until she yawned.

"Aw I'm boring the crap out of you baby?" Troy asked sweetly

Gabriella slapped his chest playfully "No I didn't get enough sleep"

"What time did you fall asleep?" Troy started to rock her back and forth

"Mmm," She closed her eyes as she felt she could fall in a peaceful slumber "Around 3 a.m."

"Why so late babe?" Troy chuckled "Missed me?"

"Ha-ha no, I just lost track of time"

"Oh, how about you change into something a little bit more comfortable and we can watch a movie"

Gabriella smiled "Promise to hold me?"

Troy smiled back and kissed her lips sweetly "I promise baby"

"Ok well I'm going to get changed. Look for something to watch babe"

"Kay"

Troy put the condom back in the drawer and got the control. He kept pressing the on/off button on the control. Troy grunted "Not plugged in" he got up to where the TV was and plugged into the wall. Once Troy sat back down on the bed, Gabriella stepped out of the closet. She was wearing black cotton short shorts and a white tank that showed her toned stomach.

"H-hey" Troy said as his eyes were glued to her upper body

Gabriella giggled "Stuck for words?" she got on the bed and sat next to Troy

"Uh…Um…not at all"

Gabriella chuckled "Right, find anything to watch?"

Troy shook his head. They spent 10 minutes looking for something to watch. Gabriella had gone down stairs to get popcorn. While Troy had found something to watch, "Friends." Gabriella had entered the room with a big bowl of popcorn "Find anything?" She asked with mouthful.

Troy chuckled "I don't know wanna watch a marathon of friends?"

"Of course I do" Gabriella turned off the lights to the bedroom and got under the covers. She placed the bowl in between her and Troy. Once she got comfortable Troy wrapped an arm around her.

"Baby?" Gabriella asked after 15 minutes

"Yeah what is it?"

"Take your shoes and socks off and get under the covers with me" Gabriella smiled a small smile. Troy smiled and did what he was told; he took off his shoes and socks. Once he got under the covers Gabriella cuddled up next to him.

"Isn't going to be hot since we're under the covers?" Troy questioned

"No because I have the a/c on, I put down to 65"

"Geez," Troy said while chuckling "Why so low?"

Gabriella giggled "Well it's not like my mom is paying anymore. It's the owners' problem now"

Troy chuckled lightly "You're a bad girl" Troy wrapped his arms around her body

"I'm your bad girl" Gabriella said in a sultry tone while slowly kissing his neck. It took troy awhile to speak again as he got something hitched in his throat "Did she actually say that?" "It felt so amazing her lips on my neck" "God I hop-'' his thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone kissing his neck sensually.

"You okay there?"

Troy cleared his throat "Uh, yeah um perfect"

"Right" Gabriella giggled while still kissing his neck moving to his jaw line.

Troy moved his lips where hers were and kissed them.

"Mmm," Gabriella pulled away "What was that for?"

"For being so sexy" Troy smiled seductively.

Gabriella kissed him hard on the lips and straddled him.

Troy was caught of guard and pulled away "Whoa what was that for?"

"For calling me sexy," Gabriella licked her lips and kissed him "And for being so sexy"

"Mmm," Troy rubbed his hands all over her back while he kissed "I love you baby"

"I love you too" They both kissed each other sensually, slowly getting heated.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Both of them pulled away from the heated kiss to see where the knock had come from. "Are both of you done swapping saliva?"

Gabriella sighed and rolled off Troy "At least I have someone to swap saliva with"

"Ouch" Troy said quietly, Gabriela and Rebecca had always done that with each other. They never mean any of it, it just how they goof around with each other. Rebecca had her mouth opened slightly until she had quickly thought of a come back, "Well I like to swap saliva with a man not a girl" Rebecca smirked as both Gabriella and troy had their mouths opened, a few seconds past until Gabriella and Rebecca started laughing.

Troy still had his mouthed opened with a slight smile "How in the hell did I get into this?"

"Aw baby she's only kidding," she waited until her laughter died down and became giggles "You're not a girl," "You're lady" Rebecca continued while laughing. Gabriella shook her head as Troy chuckled slightly. She was really happy that he would never get mad and throw a fit; he would always get a good laugh out of it.

"Alright, I'm leaving won't be back 'til late."

"Kay"

"Alright, Bye"

"Bye" Gabriella said while getting comfortable again, "What do you wanna do now baby?"

"Mmm," Troy hummed while stuffing popcorn in his mouth "I wanna get some chocolate."

Gabriella giggled "Ok well get some."

"Got any?"

"Nope, not this time." She smirked

"Ok, well wanna go to the market?"

"Sure, but can we cuddle first?" She asked in a hopeful tone

"I guess" He said in a forceful tone

Gabriella gasped and twisted his nipples.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gabriella smirked and let go

"Ouch," Troy said while rubbing his nipples to sooth the pain "I was kidding when I said that, you know that." Troy smiled softly

"Yeah I do," Gabriella pecked his lips and rubbed his nipples as well to sooth the pain "I was kidding too, when I twisted your nipples." Gabriella looked at him with a cheesy smile.

"Of course you were," Gabriella laughed "Besides I would never pass up cuddling with you." Troy kissed her hair line.

"Ditto."

**I am so sorry this came out later than I expected! Again, school has been crazy and I'm in the middle of doing a report. I had some extra minutes to relax and decided to finish the chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but don't count on it. I am very sorry, but I am trying my best. Thank you to all who have been reading my story and subscribing. Please review! I would really appreciate the reviews, please. **

**P.S. Congrats to Vanessa Hudgens and Alex Pettyfer for awarded ShoWest Female/Male Stars of Tomorrow. Love them both!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you got everything?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Troy said as best as he could, he was currently holding two bags of marshmallows between his teeth.

"Okay," Gabriella stressed the word out slightly "I can at least help you with chocolate bars, it seems that you're going to drop them."

"Don't worry babe, I got them." They walked into the aisle where the store kept the graham crackers. Gabriella reached up the shelf and grabbed a box; troy started groaning and nodding his head toward the shelf.

"Another one?" Gabriella asked

"Mhm" Gabriella shook her head and grabbed another box. "Do we need anything else?"

Troy shook his head.

"Ok, well, let's go." They started to walk towards the registers.

_Express Lane: 10 items or less_

Gabriella looked at troy's arms that were holding several chocolate bars, "Clearly were not going through the express lane."

Troy tried his best to give her a glare, but it just ended up with him dropping a bag of marshmallows. Gabriella laughed and picked up the bag, "Come on, there's another lane that's open." Gabriella slightly pushed Troy to the other lane. Once they got there, Troy dropped everything he had on the conveyer belt; Gabriella shook her head and giggled.

"You are paying for all this, right?" Gabriella asked while interlocking her fingers with Troy's.

"Of course I am I'm the man in this relationship."

"Oh yeah, prove it." She wrapped an arm around the front of his waist.

"I can prove it once we get home," he whispered while kissing her temple.

"Promise?" She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Stop doing that!" He groaned into her hair

"Stop doing what?" She asked while giggling

"Being sexy; especially in public."

"Not my fault you think I'm sexy." She said while moving forward in the line.

"Yes it is."

--

"Troy, you're gonna make a mess." Gabriella laughed as Troy was melting chocolate and tasting it at the same time.

"No, I'm not." Troy poured some of the melted chocolate in his mouth; right when it was in his mouth he spit it back out. Gabriella tried to stifle her laughter, but couldn't hold on to it very long.

"W-what…h-happ-pen?" She asked between her laughter and holding her sides.

"It was too hot." That just made Gabriella laugh even harder.

Troy started to feel embarrass of Gabriella laughing at him, so he grabbed her from her waist and lifter her up to the counter, "H-hey?" Gabriella laughed out. Troy jumped on the counter with his knees on sides of her waist. "Hello" Gabriella said when he jumped on the counter. Troy just looked at her and attacked her lips. Gabriella kissed back quickly, bringing Troy down on the counter with her. Their kissing just became hungrier; Troy slipped both of his hands up her shirt and started to rub her stomach.

Gabriella moaned "Ugh…Troy,"

"Yeah?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck

"Mm," She moaned as he hit her sweet spot "The chocolate"

"What…about it?" he kissed her neck harder

"Oh…my…G-god…ugh…it's s-starting to…ov-er f-flow."

"Oh shit" He mumbled as he jumped off the counter and turned down the heat for the chocolate. Gabriella just stared at the ceiling trying to regain her breath. Once she did, she sat up,

"Chocolate's done. Wanna make some smores?"

She smiled at him "Of course I do." She held her arms for help to get off the counter. Troy smiled at her and helped her jump off.

"Ok, let's put this burner on and start heating up the marshmallows." He stuck a marshmallow on a fork for Gabriella and for himself. He wrapped his arms behind her and they started to heat up the marshmallows just like at a camp fire.

"Mm, this is nice." Gabriella said while leaning back on his chest and looking up at him.

Troy smiled at her "I know," He slowly pecked her lips "Even if it's in a kitchen and not in your typical camp fire spot."

Gabriella laughed "Shut up" and pecked his cheek.

Troy laughed as well and pecked her cheek.

--

"Troy?" Gabriella asked while eating some chocolate of her finger.

"Yes dear?" Troy smirked

Gabriella sent him a playful glare, "Why did you melt some of the chocolate?" she dipped her finger in the chocolate and ate it.

"So we can put a little bit on the smores."

"Isn't this going to be messy?"

Troy chuckled "Yes, it will be, that's going to be the best part." Troy leaned forward and kissed her lips quickly. Gabriella smiled and dipped her finger in more chocolate. Troy threw a playful glare towards her. Gabriella laughed and dipped her finger one last time.

"Where are the crackers?" Troy asked as he was trying to look for them

"Right here, baby" She handed the box to him

"Oh, okay. Can you open the box, please?"

"Will you give me a kiss?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask."

Gabriella opened the box for him and stole one of the crackers and ate it.

"Here you go," Gabriella placed the box next to the stove and dipped the cracker into the melted chocolate. Troy threw another playful glare towards her "What? It's good." She exclaimed as she ate the cracker. "Well, if you keep on eating the chocolate there isn't going to be any left."

"Yes there will; you bought like 15 bars of chocolate."

"I bought 8, big difference from 15."

"Right," She stressed out the word

--

"Ok, I'm full!" Gabriella exclaimed as she landed on her bed

"You only had two!" Troy said as he entered the room

"And you had five!"

"So?' Troy asked as he finished his last one

"You're a pig,"

"And you're beautiful." He lied down next to her. They looked in each others eyes and leaned in to kiss.

15 minutes later, Gabriella and Troy pulled away breathing heavily; Gabriella looked at the time, "Jeez, it's already 11:00"

"You tired?'

"Just a bit,"

"Alright, well once you're asleep, I'll head home."

"You're gonna leave me?" She pouted and played with his shirt.

Troy asked softly "Want me to leave?" Gabriella shook her head. Troy nodded, "Ok, lets go to bed." He tapped her right above her butt while she was getting up from the bed. "Hey, eager beaver" Troy laughed as she slapped his left leg. Gabriella changed her shorts again and went to back into her room.

"Aren't you going to change out of your clothes?"

"What exactly would I wear?" He pulled her into his arms.

"You have boxers don't you?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"Yeah" He smiled as stressed out the word.

"Well, we shouldn't be having this discussion, then."

"So, you'll be perfectly fine with me wearing boxers, while we are sleeping?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before," She got comfortable under the covers and switched on the TV to what they were watching earlier in the evening.

"Ok" He stressed and started to undress on the other side of the bed.

Gabriella laughed "What? No show?"

"Ha-ha" Troy tossed his jeans towards her. Gabriella caught them and started to check his pockets and retrieved his wallet. "O, look what I found," Gabriella waved it in the air "Let's see what I find in here."

"Gabs, why are you looking through my wallet?" He asked as he placed his shoes by the balcony doors.

"Mm, just lookin for somethin," Gabriella looked into one of the pockets.

"Looking for what?" Troy jumped on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were like the typical male that carried a condom in his wallet, which apparently you don't, but you do have a picture of me in your wallet?" She pushed the wallet to his chest and smirked. He tossed the wallet where his jeans were currently laying on the floor. "Well, One; I don't carry a condom in my wallet because, God forbid that you find one there someday and start to think I'm going to pressure you into something, you wouldn't want to do. Two; I have a picture of you in my wallet because, well just because."

"Hmm, nice answer," She switched to her left side looking up at Troy "But between you and me, I have a picture of you in my wallet too." Troy raised his eyebrows "Really?" Gabriella smiled while pressing her lips together "Mhm," her lips were attacked by Troy's tenderly. He soon pulled away sooner than she expected causing her to lean a little too far forward in Troy's arms. Gabriella giggled "C'mon let's watch Friends."

"You will never get tired of that show will you?" He asked while pulling the covers on himself and then wrapping his arms around Gabriella's body. She rested her head on his shirtless chest and placed a hand on it as well "No, it's one of my favorite shows."

Troy opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted by the voice of Rachel Green, _"What? What? Did her ass explode?!?" _Gabriella laughed at the line and Troy's facial expression of when he was interrupted.

--

_11:46_

"Miss Cruz, What are you still doing here?" Principal Matsui asked Rebecca. She gave him a slight glare "Being in charge of this whole thing; that is what I am supposed to be doing, right?" Principal Matsui looked at the gym and how good Rebecca was being a leader of a whole group of people. "Well, you did a very good job, Miss Cruz. Are you about done?". "Yeah, we just need to clean up the floors and we're done.". "Ok, very well. Night, Miss Cruz." Principal Matsui turned around and started to walk away.

"Night," Rebecca started to walk the other way "Lazy ass bastard."

**Hey everyone, sorry this is short; I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Hope you like it, I'll have the next chapter out for both stories within the next three weeks. Please Review! **** If you do then I'll have the next chapter out sooner! Thanks to everyone who are reading my stories. Much love **


	6. Chapter 6

"Rebecca, C'mon get off the couch." Gabriella was currently waking up Rebecca, who had fallen asleep on the couch, once she had gotten home. The only response she received was a sleepy moan and wave off with her hand. "Beccs, its 9:20 wake up." Gabriella placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders and started to shake her awake, "Mm, Gabriella, leave me alone, I'm tired." Rebecca snuggled closer to the couch and went into the fetal position. Gabriella sighed "I swear, sometimes you are a three year old." She slapped the back of Rebecca's head and walked away "Ow! I'm telling my Tia!" she mumbled into the couch. "Yeah, go ahead, you little baby." She met Troy at the bottom of the staircase, "Hey, you're up.' She cupped his face in her hands and pecked his lips sweetly. "Mm, Good Morning, baby" Troy pecked her lips several more times "Good Morning. How'd you sleep?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with hairs on the back of his neck. "Perfect, how did you sleep?" Gabriella smiled happily at him "Just perfect." "Perfect," They kissed sweetly with smiles on their faces. "Listen baby, I'm going to head home. You know, take a shower, and see if my Dad isn't that peeved with me." "Okay, good luck." She opened the door for him while intertwining their fingers. "Don't worry, I won't need it," Troy exclaimed, leaning on the door frame "I'll come by and pick you up so we can head to East High. I'll call you once I'm done." He wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders "Okay." She got on the tips of her toes and kissed sweetly "I love you." He leant forward and kissed her sweetly as well "I love you too." They leant forward and shared another sweet kiss, but lasting longer the previous ones. "I'll see you later, baby." He gave her hand that he was holding a small squeeze. "See you later, babe." They quickly kissed and Troy left in his truck which took awhile to get started for the one thousandth time.

Gabriella giggled as she closed the door behind her, "Jeez, what the hell happened between you two?" she walked to Rebecca, grabbed her shoulders and leant forward to her ear "Oral". Rebecca sat straight up with big eyes "W-what?" Gabriella smirked and walked towards the kitchen. "Both of you had," she whispered quietly "Oral sex?" She jumped over the side of the couch and walked towards her. Gabriella grabbed a box of graham crackers "Mm, yeah; It's was great." Rebecca's jaw dropped in disbelief "My little cousin is a little slut, I'm so proud." She said sarcastically while trying to hug Gabriella; Gabriella slapped her arms and ate a cracker, "Shut up." Rebecca sighed due to not enough sleep and the news of her cousin having oral sex. "So, how did it, you know, happen?" She leaned on the counter with her arms crossed. Gabriella sighed happily "I don't know really; it just happened." She leant on the counter as well, opposite of Rebecca. "Okay, yes, but how?" Gabriella walked over towards the couch with Rebecca following her and making themselves comfortable. "It happened during the night, probably around 1:30 and" Rebecca made a face making Gabriella stop talking "Ew, so when I got home, you guys were doing it? Ew!"

_1:35 AM _

_Gabriella was stirring awake from her dream as she felt something on the lower half of her body. Once, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she looked down and saw her boyfriend's 'body part' slightly risen and on her upper thigh. She brought her lower half to his and pushed lightly. Troy moaned in pleasure and grinded involuntary against her to receive more; Gabriella closed her eyes and dug face into the crook of his neck in pleasure. Troy opened his eyes in surprise to what he doing in his sleep and found Gabriella doing that exact same thing; receiving pleasure. He flipped them over, so he was on top kissing her neck. "Mm, Troy, that feels so good, don't stop." She ran her fingers through the back of his head and pressed her lower half against his with more force, receiving a loud throat moan from Troy. He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor of the room. "I love you, Gabi." He attacked her neck and rubbed her stomach, "Love you too, Troy." He slipped two fingers on the side of her shorts and slowly slid them down her slim legs. They locked eyes and kissed with passion; Gabriella looked down and saw Troy's 'part' at full attention. She looked back up, when she felt Troy's hands slip behind her back and rest on the clasp of her bra, "Why did you wear a bra to bed?" he slowly began to play with clasp, "I guess I forgot to take it off; maybe you can do it for me?" it took Troy a minute to get the clasp off, but he got it off and just like the shirt, he threw it carelessly. "Gabriella, you are beautiful." He lightly touched her left breast and caressed it with his tender touch. "Mm, Troy, I love you." He squeezed her breast lightly, careful not to hurt her. Gabriella hooked her fingers of the inside of Troy's boxers and slid them down his legs. He kicked them off and looked her face; she was mesmerized as she has never seen one before. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her softly onto the bed; he slid her panties down and looked at her nude body. "I love you too; you are so beautiful, don't let anyone tell you differently." She grabbed his shaking hand and placed on top of her 'part'; "Please Troy." He started to rub her slowly "Mm, baby, faster." Troy rubbed faster; when she started to move her hips with his rubbing, he slipped two fingers into her opening, she yelped in surprise. "Harder, Troy. Oh harder" He fingered her harder, until she reached her climax. She was breathing deeply in her after glow "Oh my God, Troy that was amazing. I love you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you too baby" Gabriella looked down and saw him at full attention; she pushed down onto the bed and straddled his thighs "Gabriella, what are you going to do?" she massaged his upper thighs slowly moving up every time "What does it look like I'm going to do?" he sat up with his elbows supporting him "Gabi, you know you don't have to." She pushed him down back to the bed and spoke seductively "I know; I want too" he slammed his head into the pillow as she wrapped her lips around him, pleasuring him. "O god baby. Mm, that feels a-awesome. G-go harder" She granted his request and went harder. He felt her tongue going up and down on him; he uncontrollably thrust his hips towards her. He moaned loudly as he felt that deep feeling within "B-baby, I'm going to…ugh…I'm going to" he spurted into her mouth, she swallowed him completely. Gabriella made her way up to his chest and fell on top of him locking eyes with him. I love you" Troy ran his fingers through the back of her head and looked deeply into her eyes "I love you too." The shared a passionate, salty kiss; which Troy didn't mind at all._

"You two were surely horny."

Gabriella slapped her head and them her arm "Hey! Ow! That hurt; stop with the violence!" Rebecca leaned forward and flicked Gabriella on the forehead. "Ow! You fu-'' She was interrupted by a car door closing in the drive-way "Oh shit, Mom!"

"Food!"

Gabriella ran upstairs to clean up the room because if she didn't her mom would kill her for being a slob. She entered the room and found it nearly spotless; bed made, clothes picked up, and food gone. "I love him so much."

"Gabriella, Mija! I'm home and I have food, come down and eat!" Maria yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming" _Hm, I said those exact words a few hours ago, but to Troy. God, I can feel him now. _Gabriella thought as left the room and headed downstairs.

--

Troy stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He sighed as he wiped the fog off the mirror and checked his complexion "I need a shave; do it before I leave." Troy stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. "Mm, I should take Gabriella somewhere." He thought out loud while landing on the bed. Troy heard a knock on the door and sat straight up.

"Troy, can we talk for a minute before I take off?" Jack asked stepping into the room.

Troy sighed and reached to his drawer on the side of the bed to get his underwear "What do you want to talk about Dad?" asked going into his closet to put on some clothes.

"About last night; what happened to you?" he sat reverse in the chair that belonged to the desk in Troy's room. Troy's eyes went wide in disbelief in what he was asked _what happened to him?_ He wasn't the one that threw the fit about not playing basketball with the guys. He wasn't the one that had a problem about spending time with _his _girlfriend.

"What happened to _me?_ What hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Troy, you know exactly what I mean; what happened to you?"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly slipped his shoes on "You know Dad, if I were you; I'd be asking myself that question."

Jack gripped the back of the chair "What kind of question is that?"

Troy slipped his wallet into his back pocket "You know what kind of question that is Dad."

"Troy-"

"No, Dad, why is it so important to you that I play basketball with the guys? Tell me."

"So you can spend the last few days you have with them."

Troy took a step closer his father who was still sitting in the chair with his knuckles turning white from gripping the chair so hard "Tell me the actual reason, Dad; the real one." Jack pushed himself off the chair and looked at his son straight in the eyes "So you can be ready for college basketball; then you can make it to the NBA." He looked at Jack in disbelief, Jack was planning Troy's future; again. "What the hell is up with you planning my future? It's my future Dad, not yours. The last time you took over my future, I lost Gabriella, but fortunately I got her back. I'm not going to let that happen again." Jack sighed "Son, don't you see? This is your path on becoming an NBA All-Star! You hav--" Troy made his way towards the door still facing Jack.

"You know what Dad? This is starting to seem to me that you are planning _your_ future. Ever thought that I might actually not want to be in the NBA? It's my future Dad; not yours anymore." He slammed the bedroom door along with the front door and the driver side door. He threw his head against the seat and sighed _why the hell is he trying to control my future? I thought it finally went trough his head when I accepted the scholarship from Berkley. _Troy thought as he made his to Bob to fix his fuel pump and to get his mind off the argument before he headed to Gabriella's.

--

"Troy, you're here; good to see you" Bob exclaimed as the eighteen year old stepped out of his truck. "Good to see you too. How've you been?" he made his way to the pile of car parts where Bob was currently going through. "Been good; heard you're not going to U of A anymore, do I have to refund my tickets?" Troy chuckled and grabbed a hold of a fuel that had made its way down from the pile. "No, Chad is going, so you can watch him." He stood up and opened up the hood of the truck with Bob following "Ask why you're not going?" Bob asked while holding the old fuel pump from the truck. "Decided to make my own decisions; U of A wasn't one of 'em." He said screwing on the new pump. "Is there a girl?" He tossed the pump into another pile of junk while asking.

"Maybe"

"You love her?" Bob asked making sure Troy knew what he was doing.

"Of course I do; with all my heart. It's just my Dad can't get it through his head."

"Well if you love her and she loves you; it shouldn't matter who can get it through their head and who can't."

Troy looked at him surprised "Hey, under all these tattoos, biker clothing, and long, unkempt hair is a soft, romance loving guy; just ask the Mrs." Bob exclaimed at Troy's face. "Yeah, No thanks" Both of them laughed. "So what are you trying to say?" Troy questioned the meaning to make sure he understood it correctly. "What I'm saying is that no one matters except for the two of you." Troy nodded as he closed the hood and made his way get in the truck. "Thanks for everything, Bob," Troy stuck out his hand to the middle- aged biker "I appreciate it." Bob shook his hand firmly "Thank you for giving some great memories of you growing up, you're like a son to me." Troy turned on the ignition and started to make his exit "Troy, just a couple more things; what was wrong with the pump before?" He shook his head and smiled "I don't know man, just didn't work."

"Make sure to bring the lucky girl of yours here, I want to meet her."

Troy nodded "I'm the lucking one here, but I'll make sure of that." He made his way out of the junk yard to Gabriella's house thinking about what Bob said _if you love her and she loves you; it shouldn't matter who can get it through their head and who can't_

**Hey Everyone. I think the ending is crap, but please review to let me know. Feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapters. Please Review I'll get chapters out sooner. The next chapter for "Hard Worker" should be out next week. . Please review and tell me how you thought the chapter was! Much love **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, have you seen my black flats?" Gabriella was currently looking under the couch.

"Why mija?" Maria questioned while sitting on the porch with Rebecca.

"They go with what I'm wearing." She stepped on to the porch with her hands placed on her sides.

"Mijita, I don't think you brought them with you."

"I'm pretty sure I did." She ran a hand through her straighten hair.

"No, I remember, I saw them on the side of the couch once we left," Maria looked up to her daughter who let a frustrated sigh "I'm glad you are taking interest with what goes with what in your clothing." Rebecca stifled her laughter which caused Gabriella to glare at her "What?" Rebecca questioned looking back and fourth at Gabriella and Maria. Gabriella turned back on her heels and made her way to inside to find different shoes. "What did I do?" She asked Maria who was shaking her head with a smile "I think you are getting on her nerves." Maria said while getting up with her empty mug. "Like what do you mean?" Maria sighed while setting her mug down. "You are just full of questions today aren't you?" Rebecca cocked her head to the side. "What is that suppose to mean?" Maria just laughed and went to her room.

"Which shoes do I wear now?" Gabriella asked herself; she spotted some sandals in the corner "Those could work."

Rebecca ran into Gabriella's room and yelled "Gabriella! Guess what!"

Gabriella gasped as Rebecca scared her "What?"

"Troy's here," she jumped on the bed which caused to drop a few things "and what you're wearing goes."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair while letting out sigh "Ok, thanks"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just have a little bit of a headache." Gabriella said while placing her cell phone and wallet into her purse. "Maybe you're getting your period?" Rebecca questioned. "I had it last week," she sprayed just a bit of perfume on her wrists and neck. Rebecca smirked "Maybe it's the lack of sleep you had," Gabriella softly giggled "It probably is," she slung her purse over her right shoulder "Why don't you take some Advil? It will help." Gabriella nodded and made her way downstairs with Rebecca following. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Gabriella looked around the living room only to see that it was completely Troy-less "I thought you said Troy was here?" she questioned while Rebecca handed her two Advils and a glass of water. The sound of the door being knocked on and bell being rung, made Rebecca smirk "Speaking of the devil," she made her way to open the door "Sup Troy?"

Troy shrugged "Nothing much; Gabriella ready?" He questioned while rocking back and forth on his heels.

Gabriella went to the door with a smile "I am very much ready," she stepped out in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered "Hi baby," Troy placed his hands on her waist drawing her closer to him, their lips touching "Hi beautiful," he whispered against their lips "you look stunning." Gabriella softly kissed him "You're biased," they kissed softly "And you're beautiful." They kissed each other again, but with more passion. After several minutes, they pulled away for the much need of air "We should get going, baby." Gabriella nodded and took a hold of his hand "I'll be back later, Becc." Rebecca nodded "Ok, um, Uncle Ryan is dropping by later; I think they'll be here for dinner." Gabriella nodded while stepping off the porch with Troy hand in hand "How was your morning, babe?" Troy sighed while opening the car door for her "Uh, complicated," he closed her door and made his way to the other side to get in the truck himself. "What happened?" She took a hold of his right hand and rubbed a thumb soothingly over his knuckles "I, uh, had an argument with my Dad, again." Gabriella placed another hand on his right knee and softly squeezed it in a comforting way "I'm sorry, Troy. What happened?" Troy sighed while shaking his head "He's trying to control my future again and it's pissing me off." Gabriella slid over next to him and she hugged him after softly kissing his cheek "Everything is going to be ok." She whispered into his ear. Troy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer while nuzzling his nose into her neck.

During the ceremony, Gabriella and Troy spent most of their time together. They did talk their friends, but there was a little too many people gathering around them, trying to befriend Troy. Yes, he had gotten a scholarship to Berkley for Basketball and Theatre, but that didn't mean it was a golden ticket for the NBA. And some people even tried to befriend Gabriella, which of course was nothing new to her. Both of them decided to go up onto the roof top, thinking that the ceremony was just a little too over-emotional. They spent a good time on the roof top before they left, holding each other, whispering loving words into one's ear, and sharing gentle kisses.

"Troy, are you sure you don't want to come in?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy stepped on to the porch.

"Yeah I'm sure, Babe."

Gabriella embraced Troy around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I'm worried about you Troy.'

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her "Why are you worried?"

She looked up at him "Because whenever you have an argument with your Dad, it really gets to you."

"I know baby, it's just…I don't want lose you. It's my future, not his. If I wanted to be an NBA superstar, then I'll work my ass to become one; if wanted to become actor on Broadway, then I'll work my ass off; if wanted to drop out of college and start up a shop, I'll work my ass off. My future; my decisions." Troy began to breathe deeply to try calm his nerves down, Gabriella had that taken care of by massaging his sides.

"Troy, why don't you just come in for a little bit? Mom isn't home; she most likely went with my family again. I'll give you a massage to make you feel better," She gave him a soft smile. Troy looked at his beautiful girlfriend and thought how lucky he was to have her.

"Okay" Gabriella pecked his cheek before opening the door, "By the way Troy," she cupped the sides of his neck while her thumbs soothingly rub his jaw line. "You could never lose me; even if you tried." Troy smiled and kissed her with passion and love.

Gabriella rolled over and placed her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Troy had fallen asleep during the massage Gabriella gave him. She let him vent throughout the massage, he had been so upset that Jack was trying to take over. Once she was done she looked down and saw him asleep, she cuddled up next to his side and fell asleep as well.

It was about 4:30 when Gabriella woke up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at Troy who still very asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and started to play with his ear. She smiled as his eyes flickered open. Troy opened his eyes to meet blue with brown.

He cracked a smile toward her as he switched to his back. "Hey Beautiful," he took a hold of her hand played with her finger tips.

Gabriella smiled as she sat on her legs "Hey Handsome, sleep well?"

"Very, thank you for the massage. I'm sorry that I fell asleep." He let go of her fingers and leaned back on his elbows.

She moved closer to him and placed her legs, bent up, behind his back to support him. "Don't apologize, I fell asleep too. I guess I was a little tired from last night."

She looked down to hide the blush on her cheeks with a smile. Troy had a goofy grin plastered on his face, when their 'activities" from the previous night was mentioned.

His left hand crept to the back of her neck, whilst his right rested on her lap.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered softly, whilst playing with his fingers on her lap. "You were the first person I did that with it; you know that, right?" She looked towards him.

Troy sat up and took her hands into his, "I know that, and you were the first for me too. I love you and I can't wait to show you just how much I love you." He let go of one her hands and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. Gabriella smiled softly and placed her hand on top his, bring it down to her lap. She leant forward and kissed his cheek softly, moving her lips to his ear. When Gabriella reached his ear, she kissed the shell and pulled his ear lobe between her teeth and gently bit it. Troy moaned, "I love you, Gabriella," he pushed her down gently onto the bed; moving on top of her, their faces only a whisper apart. "So much." He pressed his lips on to hers, his left hand tangled in her wavy hair and his right, beneath her blouse, rubbing her stomach.

Gabriella moaned softly, enjoying his touch "Mm, I love you t-too." She pressed her body into his, while kissing neck and massaging his chest with palm of her hands.

"Gab-i," Troy moaned out, placing his hands on her butt and squeezing it. Gabriella sighed in pleasure, and then gasped as Troy found her sweet spot. "Mm, Baby." Their actions were stopped when they heard the door being open and Maria calling out to Gabriella.

"Gabriella! I'm home and so is everyone else!" Maria placed the food and the keys on the table. While her brother and sister-in-law sat on the couch with their three kids.

"Sofia Anna! Couches are not made to be jumped on! They are not jumpers!" Susan scolded her oldest child. "I'm sowwy Mommy." The two and half year old said, pouting her bottom lip.

"Sus, help me with the twins." Ryan asked his wife.

Maria sighed and stood at the first step of the staircase. "Gabriella! We have company! Hurry up!" She turned to Ryan and Susan "I swear, she takes the longest time now."

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled from her the balcony doors.

"I'll call you later," Troy kissed her cheek "I love you." He then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too. Are you sure you don't to go through the front door? I mean that's what it's there for."

Troy started to descend down the tree "I'm sure." Gabriella sighed and headed down stairs.

"Hey everyone,' Gabriella greeted as reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Stanford," Gabriella giggled at her Uncle who had had hugged her. "Ha ha, hi Uncle Ryan,"

"Hey sweetheart, sorry that we couldn't go to the graduation, airport delay," Ryan apologized to his niece, while wrapping his arm around her neck.

"And because your Uncle was to busy watching the Dodger game. He was lucky the plain was delayed." Susan gave the young girl a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations sweetie. We're so proud of you." She pulled away from the hug and moved some of Gabriella's hair onto her shoulder. "Thank you." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Gabriella, Baby, isn't Troy here?" Maria asked from the kitchen.

"Uh, he left like two minutes ago. Why?" Gabriella asked while playing with Sofia.

"Who's Troy?" Susan questioned to both Maria and Gabriella.

"Gabriella's boyfriend" Susan turned to Gabriella "You have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella breathed in deeply "Yes I have a boyfriend."

"Well, is that him walking across your front yard?" Ryan asked out loud while looking through the window from the kitchen. Maria looked out the window as well "Gabriella ask Troy if he would like to stay and eat, we have plenty." Gabriella stood up and made her way out the door, bare-footed. Meanwhile, Maria and Susan looked out the window to witness what was going to happen.

"Troy! Wait up!" She yelled out as her feet went through the green grass.

He turned around at the sound of her voice, "Gabriella? What are you doing out here?"

She stood in front of him with her hands on her curves. "My Mom sent me out here, she wanted you stay and have dinner with us."

"I can't do that, I don't want to impose."

She took one of Troy's hands into hers and played with his fingers. "You wouldn't be imposing, she wants you too Troy. She told me to ask you,"

He smiled softly at her. "That's not the only reason. You know you would spend all your time with me."

Gabriella's mouth opened slightly with a smile. "Hey, that's not true," She poked his chest, than wrapped an arm around his waist while still hold his hand. Troy moved a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the shell of it. "Yeah, it is." He gave her a knowing look.

Gabriella looked at him and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, it is," she repeated softly. Troy chuckled at her. "Hey, it's not funny. It's only because I love you." She tucked her head into Troy's chest and squeezed him around his waist tightly.

"I love you too. I promise to call you later." Troy gave her a squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, so you not going to stay?" She questioned after taking a hold of his arm.

"Spend time with your family, babe, I'll call you later, I love you." They shared a tender kiss before he jumped into his truck.

"I love you too, Wildcat." She turned back around inside the house once he left. Gabriella entered the house only to have all eyes on her, with the exception of the younger ones.

"May I help you with something?" They all shook their heads and continued with their smirks.

Gabriella looked at them in a strange way. "Ok," Silence soon filled the room. The room was quiet, apart from the babies. The silence was broken soon after with a key turning in the lock of the front door.

"Hey, I'm home," Rebecca said as she stepped inside. She spotted everyone in the living room and kitchen. "And it seems that you can see that. Hey Uncle Ryan and Tia Susan,"

Rebecca made her way to her Uncle and Aunt to greet them with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Becc, how've you been?" Ryan asked while giving her a big hug. "I've been alright," She made her way to Susan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Tired," Both Ryan and Susan said in unison. Maria chuckled as she set the food out.

"Having twins is double the work, as having one baby. Always getting up at different times of the mornings, the feedings, and the diapers," Susan mentioned as she helped Maria.

"You kind of wonder where all it comes from," Ryan mentioned while bouncing Sofia and his right knee.

"Yeah, but look how adorable they are," Rebecca commented as she lifted up one of the twins, along with Gabriella.

"Yeah, try saying that at three in the morning for the fourth straight day." Ryan responded. Gabriella and Rebecca kept the babies entertained by making them giggle.

"Gabwiella?" The little two in half year old girl asked her cousin.

Gabriella giggled at the little girl who still couldn't pronounce her R's. "What's up?"

Sofia made her way towards her and pointed at her neck. "Why you have a T?"

All the adults had their eyes on the youngest one, whose cheeks were becoming flush.

Gabriella giggled nervously "Uh…it stands for someone,"

"Who someone?" The little girl questioned with a curious look.

"Just someone," Gabriella replied.

"Girls, set the babies down, and wash up."

"Yes Ma'am," Gabriella and Rebecca replied as they gently passed the twins into their parents' awaiting arms. Both of them returned to the table and sat down in the empty chairs, serving themselves.

"So, Gabi, excited for college?" Ryan asked Gabriella with mouthful, earning him a slap from Susan. "Manners," Ryan shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, Maria chuckled at her younger brother, still at 29 years, didn't have table manners. You'd think after, scolding's from Mom; ear-pulling, back-of-the-head slapping, head-flicking from his two older sisters; slight scolding's from his Dad, he'd learn manners.

None whatsoever.

"Susan, don't even try," Maria said, giving her sister-in-law advice. "When the kids are eating, make sure he isn't near the table." Ryan sent his older sister a glare, making all four women laugh.

He swallowed his food and decided to change the subject. "Anyway," Gabriella and Rebecca giggled at his embarrassment. "Rebecca got in a fight, huh?" Ryan smirked as the 21-year-old became embarrassed.

"I didn't get in a fight!" She claimed as the tables were turned on her. "I punched a guy in the face and he happened to fall down after."

"How old?" Ryan asked.

"25" She answered simply.

"Don't forget, the school told you not to come for a whole week because of what happened," Gabriella butted in with a smirk.

"Shut up, Gabriella." She hissed out.

"Oh, and then you missed another two weeks because you got mono." Rebecca looked at her wide-eyed and mouth opened. "Uh, uh, Tia, say something."

"Gabriella, stop."

"And don't forget the two parking violations that you got in one day."

Maria's eyes went wide the information she just heard. Ryan and Susan watched everything that was happening with amusement.

_Rebecca entered the house in very fatigue way, dropping her keys and purse by the door. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were all sitting the living room, talking about all the gossip going around the school. Which they did sometimes on a Friday night, with no homework or projects. _

"_Tia?"_

_Maria made her way to the living room, cleaning her hands off with a rag. "__Que__pasa__Mijta__?"_

"_I have mono," _

_Gabriella burst out laughing causing the water that was in her mouth go back into the glass. Maria gasped and helped Rebecca onto the couch. _

"_You want a kiss, you little punk." Rebecca made a quick move towards Gabriella, but was soon held back by Maria and the mono. _

"_Mijta__, did you go to the doctor?" _

"_Just came from there, I have two weeks off from work and a lot of bed rest."_

"_Ok, um, Taylor, Kelsi, you girls should leave. I don't want you to get this." _

_Gabriella was chuckling. "How did you get it? You don't have a boyfriend?" She asked while getting the blanket from the couch. _

"_I shared a water bottle with a girl on my softball team, I think she has it." _

"_You didn't think she had it, when you shared the bottle?" Maria asked her._

"_No, she said she was tired. I thought it was that time-of-the-month," She replied while shivering. _

"_Well, we'll be going now," Taylor said while opening the door._

"_Yeah, uh, get better." Kelsi finished._

"_Can both of you leave already? Because I'm not afraid to kiss the both of you." _

_Both Kelsi's and Taylor's eyes went wide in fear and they went out the door. _

_Gabriella threw the blanket on top of Rebecca to calm the shivering down. _

"_Does this mean, I can use your car for the next two weeks?" Gabriella asked with hope in her voice. _

"_Rebecca, you might as well let her; you're not going to be using it for the next two weeks." Maria said, while making some tea. _

"_Fine, but don't let your friends in it," Rebecca ordered, while her eyes started to close. _

"_Yes! I'd kiss you, but I don't want to," Gabriella said, while making her way to the kitchen. _

"_Mijta, I need you to get some plastic forks, spoons, knives, cups, and paper plates."_

"_Why" Gabriella groaned, leaning over the counter._

"_Do you want mono?" Maria answered simply, while giving her a knowing look._

"_No," Gabriella mumbled, while playing with the hem of her shirt. _

"_Then, no complaining,"_

_2 ½ weeks later. _

_Rebecca was back at East High, working and annoying the hell out of Darbus, since the mono. She was picking up groceries for dinner with Gabriella, which always took longer. _

"_Gabriella, stop texting Troy! You saw him an hour ago and you already miss him?" Rebecca asked in disbelief, while pushing the cart further. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her phone in her bag. "Fine, I'll call him later." _

"_Thank you" Rebecca mouthed up to the ceiling as if she was thanking the heavens. _

"_Oh shut up," Gabriella said, while placing everything onto the conveyor belt._

"_Make me, squirt." Rebecca smirked as Gabriella sent her a glare. She never liked the nickname, ever since a little kid. _

_After paying, both of them walked towards the car, with Gabriella singing, My girl by The Temptations. _

"_When it's cold outside _

_I've got the month of May_

_I guess you say what can make me feel this way_

_My girl, Oh what is that on your window?" Gabriella asked leaning over the front of the car. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Rebecca asked from the trunk looking at Gabriella. _

"_I think this is a parking violation," She handed the paper to Rebecca who rolled her eyes. _

"_Great! Twice in one day!" She groaned while kicking the tire light with her heels. _

_Gabriella eyes bulged out "You got two?" Rebecca opened the driver's door and pulled the violation out. "Right here," Gabriella gasped in amusement. "O-o-o, Mom's going to kill you!" _

"_Oh shut up!" _

**Ok, everyone, it's been a few months, I am sorry. I graduated a week ago and I'm back in school. Summer School. It would have been out sooner, but people from my class decided to be stupid and get the whole class in damn trouble. So, there were loads of homework overnight and during the weekend. I was waking up at different times and I was going to sleep at different times, I ended up being exhausted. I know, crappy chapter, but I wanted to get this out soon. Please, feel free to give me suggestions. Please Review! **

**Hard worker- I'm thinking about deleting it. I am not confident about it. I don't like it. So I delete it and start all over again, new start. **

**I have a story in mind, it's about Valentines Day. I know, I'm months late or Months early, but I feel confident. I just want to know if it'd be cool to come out with a Valentines Day fan-fic during the summer. **

**So, I apologize about how late everything is, but I'll try my best to get back on pace. **

**Thank you. Sorry for any mistakes, like I said, I wanted to get this out. Didn't really go over it, I made a lot of changes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I had to skip a little bit into the story, sorry, but I just want to get back on pace. **

"_Hey Babe," _

"Hey Wildcat, what are you up to?" Gabriella asked while fumbling with her keys.

"_Right now I am at Denny's about to have some lunch. What are you doing?" _

"Right now I just got through the door and I am about to take a shower," She threw herself and her bag onto the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"_How was the Gym?" Troy asked while squirting ketchup onto his fries. _

"It was fine, I guess. My yoga session was cancelled, so I ran a few, and did a little a bit of weights." Gabriella didn't go far into details about the weights because she didn't want to be teased by Troy on how much she actually lifts.

_Troy chuckled, knowing exactly what she was doing. "How many did you lift?" He asked with a mouthful. _

Gabriella giggled knowing that he knew exactly what she was doing and that she completely understood him with a mouthful of hamburger with who knows what in it. "I'm not going to tell you,"

"_Why? Because you know I lift more than you?" He teased with a smirk on his face. _

"Maybe," Gabriella admitted quietly. "Ok, Change of subject, ok?"

"_Got it," _

"Where are you?"

"_In Denny's? Eating?" Troy questioned. _

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious, No where are you, as in what state?" Troy had left the previous day from Albuquerque to get to California. It had been almost four weeks since Gabriella and Troy last saw each other in person, where they can hold and kiss each other. They had countless late night; early morning phone call and web cam conversations. The night before Gabriella set off to California; Troy had taken her to the roof top to spend more time together before the four week separation.

They made love.

"_Oh, I'm in Arizona. In about an hour or two, I'll cross the line and be in California. I'll probably be there by five, if there isn't any traffic, then four." _

"Mmkay, I'll make some food, so once you get here we can both eat." Gabriella planned out while turning on the water for her shower.  
Troy smiled at the sound of the water. _"Alright, I'll see later, baby. Have fun in the shower," _

Gabriella smirked while taking off her blouse. "Don't worry I will," She said seductively.

"_Tease," _He groaned quietly, but enough for her to hear through the phone.

She giggled. "Got that right, I'll see you later, Wildcat."

"_Alright, I love you." _

"I love you too, Baby. Bye" They both hung up and Gabriella stepped into her shower after getting undressed.

Hours later, Gabriella was boiling the water for the macaroni and cheese that would be part of her and Troy's dinner. She was stirring the water when Maria entered the kitchen coming home from work.

She set down her purse on the table and made her way to Gabriella. "Hi Mijta," Maria kissed the top of Gabriella's head and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Hey Mom," She kissed her Mom's cheek and poured the macaroni into the boiling water. "How was your day?" Maria asked while washing off her hands. "It was fine, I guess. The only good thing about today is that Troy is going to be here in a little bit." Maria looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. "Is that why there are brownies in the oven?" Gabriella blushed slightly and looked at Maria. "I'm wondering if Troy can tell the difference between yours and mine." Maria chuckled "Sweetie, he is in love with those brownies. I'm pretty sure the brownies are his second love. Now, did you use my recipe or yours?" Gabriella's and Maria's recipe were both similar, both of them contained the same ingredients, but Gabriella's had crushed almonds and a few touches of nutmeg. She had added the two extra ingredients soon after she was fifteen and after mastering Maria's brownies.

Gabriella looked down "Both," she mumbled softly.

Maria smiled. "What do you mean by both?"

"There is one batch of your brownies and one batch of mine in the oven. When they are finished, I'm going to mix them up on the same plate, so, if he likes your recipe better when you make it that's understandable, but if he doesn't like my recipe better than yours than, he is never ever going to have your brownies ever again." Gabriella grinned at her mother.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked as she ran into his arms. He caught her with ease and spun her around before settling her on the ground and showering her with kisses. "God, I missed you so much, Ella." Gabriella hugged him tighter around his neck. "I missed you to baby." She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent that she missed. Gabriella pulled away, just enough for her lips to touch with his. "Are you hungry baby?" She asked while playing with his earlobe. Troy grinned at her "Yeah, just a bit," Gabriella took a hold of his hand and started to pull him inside the house. "Come on, I made dinner for the two of us." She closed the door behind her and led Troy through the leaving room and into the kitchen. "Place looks different," Troy commented while sitting down on a stool. "Maybe because there's more furniture," Gabriella playfully grinned at Troy. He grinned back "Maybe," he chuckled at their bantering. "So what did you make?"

Gabriella was about to answer his question until Maria walked in. "Hi Troy," Maria smiled. "Hey Maria," Troy hopped off the stole and made his way to Maria to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "How was the drive?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It was fine; tiring, but at least I didn't get any traffic, so, that was a good thing."

Maria patted his back. "Well you look tired, I assume you'll being staying here, so, once you're finished, maybe you two can watch a movie and then you can get some rest. I'll leave the sleeping arrangements to you and Gabi, both of you are adults, somewhat, but this still my house." Both Gabriella and Troy blushed slightly. "Gabriella, I'm leaving, ok. The hospital paged me, I have to go, and tomorrow I'm going to your Grandma's, so than we can pick up Rebecca at the airport, got it?"

"Yes Mama,"

Maria grabbed her purse and started to head towards the door. "Behave yourselves."

"Bye," Both Gabriella and Troy said in unison. "Going back to your question, I made Mac and Cheese and Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled back "What about dessert?" Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dessert…is a surprise."

"Mm, any chance dessert will be you?" He wrapped an arm around her small waist drawing her closer to his body. "Like I said, dessert is a surprise."

Troy groaned playfully with a smile on his face. "Well, you better hurry up because," he teasingly kissed her lips. "I want my dessert."

About an hour later, Gabriella was placing the brownies onto a plate while talking to Troy, who was in the dinning room. "Dad said he was trying to look out for me, make sure my future's set, Berkley was still sinking into him." Troy said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Well, babe give him a little bit of credit, I mean," She walked into the dinning with a plate of brownies, setting them in front of Troy with a smile. "Both of you discussed U of A since you were a kid, that's who knows how many years, than on one night, you pretty much tell him that all those years of planning are all gone. Your decision is still sinking in for a lot of people."

Troy looked up to her from his seat. "Is it still sinking in for you?" Gabriella gripped his hand and looked into his eyes. "Just a bit, but it's getting there." They both smiled softly at each other, Troy appreciating her honesty. "Since we're talking about U of A," Gabriella took a seat next to him as they both ate brownies whilst Troy continued. "Why did _you _want to go to U of A? I mean, you were accepted to Stanford, why would you want to give it up?"

Gabriella sighed, knowing the certain topic would come up sooner or later. "Troy, I wasn't giving up Stanford. I was just," She breathed in deeply. "I just wanted to be there, with _you_. I felt _different _when I was with you, Troy. You make me feel different, you make everything better. I figured out my feelings about you before the honor's program, I was in love with you, it hit me hard that I had to leave a person that I love with all my heart and a place that actually felt that I belonged for the first time. I had stability because of you. I wanted to go to U of A, so I can make love to you. So we could both be in love and I just wanted to be with you Troy. I didn't want to leave; I wasn't ready for another good-bye." By that time, Gabriella was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck both looking into each others eyes, Gabriella's with tears. Troy wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, and kissed her passionately. Gabriella responded into the kiss immediately. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not a good-bye." Troy whispered against her lips while leaning into to kiss as they made their way up the stairs to Gabriella's bedroom. With the door locked, they made love to each other. Showing how much they love and missed each other, reassuring Gabriella that their love and Troy weren't going anywhere. No good-bye's this time, just them two.

Maria had gotten home shy of midnight. She knew what had happen after she left, and she had to accept that her baby girl wasn't much of a baby anymore. Maria's daughter was starting to make adult decisions, and some just couldn't include her. Maria had come to her senses after Rebecca had talked to her, she couldn't control Gabriella anymore. Gabriella was eighteen and in college. An adult. So, Maria had told the little fib to Gabriella and Troy because she knew they would take advantage of having an empty house to themselves.

Nothing could go wrong.

**Hey everyone, this chapter is short, and crappy. It's been a hard couple of weeks. I wanted to get this chapter out, please review. Thank you for the support. If you have not seen the trailer for Zack Snyder's **_**Sucker punch**_**, go see it! It's amazing. Finally, we have a movie with kick-ass women, not kick-ass men. Maybe this will be the chance that the women take over Hollywood and push the men aside! Sorry, I just how people are sexist to women. Women could do whatever men can do, and better! And in heels! **


	9. Chapter 9

It was late November, the arena was buzzing with hyped up fans. The buzzing could be heard from the visiting locker room hallway. The basketball team of Berkley was currently in the locker room getting ready to head to the court to play against U of A, except for player. Troy was sitting on a bench with his face in hands and his legs moving up and down in very jittering movement. "Troy, deep breaths." Gabriella tried to comfort him by massaging his tense shoulders. "I'm nervous,"

"Why? You've played more games before this one; is it because were back in Albuquerque?" Troy breathed in deeply and leant his back against the wall. "Not only that, but practically everyone I know is here, and what if I disappoint them all? Especially my Dad, and I'm playing against Chad and the rest of the guys. What if I accidentally pass them ball instead of one my teammates? I spent more than half my life time passing the ball to one of the guys instead of my teammates. I'm going to suck, I should just-" Gabriella placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs shutting his lips. "Troy- you are going to do great. You are going to be awesome, you're not going to suck at all. Everyone is going to proud of you, win or lose, okay? Stop doubting and stop being negative. You're going to do great, just like you always do." She kissed his forehead, smiling when she saw less nervousness in his eyes. "Breath Troy," Gabriella giggled when he let out a deep breath. Troy smiled at her giggle. "Thank you- for everything." He said gratefully and kissed her cheek in thanks. "Mm, you don't have to thank me. You know that," Gabriella looked at her watch and sighed. "Troy you should get in the locker room, and I should get to my seat. Good luck, you're going to do great." Gabriella stood up, her hands waiting for his. They started the routine before every game she could attend. Three kisses on the lips, and a kiss on the neck for both. "I love you, good luck." She squeezed his arms and smiled. "I love you too, see you after the game." They kissed one more time and he watched her descend down the hallway with a replica of his jersey with BOLTON printed on the back with a number eight.

Half an hour later both teams were stepping onto the court, and coincidentally three out of five of the U of A players, were from Troy's graduating class at East High; Jason, Zeke, and Chad. Troy took more deep breaths as they got ready for jump ball. Both centers from the team jumped in the air and made their best effort to tap the ball to one of their teammates. Until half time, the game was up and down for both teams. It would be U of A leading by several points or vice versa. Berkeley had gone through a dry spell for a good five minutes causing U of A to be leading 45 to 27. Both teams headed to the locker rooms during half time, the coach for Berkeley yelling at the team that he has never seen them play this bad and they better get their you know what together. Berkeley's basketball team made it's way back the to the seats on the side of the court, Troy scanned the section of where his girlfriend told him where she should be sitting with everyone else, and he quickly found her. Gabriella smiled when their eyes made contact and did what they usually did during half time, she placed her wrist under her chin and wiggled her fingers at him. Troy chuckled and repeated the action before going to warm-up. Gabriella giggled at their actions and turned her head to her cousin. "What?" Gabriella asked due to Rebecca's facial expression. "Nothing" Rebecca smiled as she continued to drink her beverage. The buzz sounded signaling the start of the next half of the game.

During the last half of the game, it became Berkeley's game. The team rallied from behind, putting U of A on dry spell for the majority of the third quarter making it 59 to 53 into the the fourth. U of A lost hopes in the fourth, Berkeley's defense crushing them. When the game ended, Berkeley won 91 to 68, Troy had 12 baskets including two three-pointers plus one free-throw shot equaling to 31 points total, second most in that game coming behind his teammate who had 40.

"You were great!" Gabriella conceded as she wrapped her arms around her fresh showered boyfriend. "I told you!" Troy chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks Babe," The two shared a quick peck before all the attention was turned to Troy. He smiled, shook hands, and gave hugs to those who congratulated. They all planned to go back to the Bolton residence while Troy was gathering his stuff in the locker room. Gabriella, and Rebecca agreed to wait for him.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Troy asked as stepped into an empty hallway.

"Your parents wanted to have gathering at their place, so that's where everyone headed." Gabriella explained as she laced her fingers with his. Troy softly nodded his head. They made their way down the hallway when someone caught Troy's attention, especially after a door being slammed rather hard."Hey Chad," Troy greeted, all of them stopping."I was won-" Troy was interrupted by Chad pushing his chest causing Troy to take several steps back almost crashing into Gabriella and Rebecca. "Bastard!" Chad yelled out before charging out of the hallway. All three of them stood there with their mouths opened in shock by Chad's outburst. "Troy, man," Zeke said as he and Jason jogged towards them. "We'll explain this later. We need to check up on Chad." Jason gave them sympathetic looks as he jogged out to the parking lot to find their friend.

"What the hell?" Troy exclaimed at the situation as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Chad's on steroids?" Troy asked in disbelief. He was currently sitting on the front steps of his parents' house with his Zeke and Jason.

"How long has he been taking them?"

Both shared a look before answering. "Just a few weeks after you left for California." Jason answered. "So - four months? Four months he's been using steroids! And you guys didn't do anything! You guys should've called me, I would've helped! Or my Dad! You know he'll help!"

"Troy, man, we tried to do something, but we ended up with bruised arms and stomachs." Jason said as he played with his can of soda. "Yeah, and we didn't want to put more pressure on you, since you have theatre and basketball, and now you have Gabriella living with you, we did-"

"She isn't living with me; we're living together. You make it sound as if she didn't have anywhere else to stay and I took her in. I appreciate that you guys didn't want to put pressure on me, but Chad needs help, you guys do realize that he could die any moment right? Why didn't you guys tell the coaches?"

"Because we're the only ones that know and if we were to say that he's doing steroids, we will most likely get our asses kicked." Jason answered as he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Chad," He exclaimed as he stepped off the front steps and walked on the lawn.

"Have you guys done them?" Troy asked quietly, his fingers denting the can of soda more and more as the seconds passed.

Zeke hesitated before answering. "No, but" He paused before continuing. "We've seriously thought about taking them, but after seeing Chad, especially after tonight, we're not doing them. And every time me and Jase thought about it, we always heard your Dad's voice."

Troy chuckled, his Dad had that affect. "Hey, he didn't answer we better go check on him."

"Yeah, we'll see you dude, we'll try to drop in the morning."

"See ya, dude." They shared a dude embrace as they went their separate ways. Troy stepped inside the house, quickly noticing the difference of atmosphere. Inside the house was toasty and warm, and outside was cold and chilly. Troy took a hold of Gabriella's hand and started to take her to the backyard.

"Were are we going?" Gabriella asked before stepping outside. "In need to talk to you,"

"Outside?"

"I think better in trees." He stated simply before placing his sweatshirt over her. They climbed up the wooden ladder on the trunk of the three. Once getting settled, they sat hand-in-hand with their legs dangling. Gabriella knew better than to ask anything, noticing the tensions in his shoulders.

Troy let out a breath before speaking. "Chad's doing steroids." He said flat out, knowing that it would get across.

"What makes you think that?"

"The guys told me." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both not knowing what to say next. "Are you going to do anything?"

Troy nodded. " Yeah, but...I don't know what to do. I should know he's one of my best friends, I should know how to help him." Troy sighed as laid back on the wooden floor of the tree house. Gabriella followed, placing a leg over his and running her fingers through his shorten hair in a soothing way. "You're in shock, and...you're not supposed to have a solution right off the bat."

Troy turned his head to her, his eyes grey with disappointment, hurt, and sadness. "Are you going help me? I...I can't do this by myself-especially without you; you keep me sane." Gabriella smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, I'll help'" she said softly before kissing the side of his head. "I love how you played tonight. I'm going to admit, I was kinda impressed after the way I saw you outside the locker-rooms." Gabriella giggled, hearing him chuckle as he softly gripped her arm that laying across his chest. "You and me both," Troy exclaimed making both of them laugh. "Thank you for calming me down, like I said before-you keep me sane." He kissed her cheek in thanks.

"And like I said before-you don't have to thank me."

They stayed in the tree for a few more moments; giving each other comforting squeezes and sweet kisses until they heard a motherly voice. "You have guests Troy, I will come up and get you...and Gabriella." Lucille smiled hearing the young girl's laugh and whisper to her son suggesting for them to climb down or they'd be put on time-out. She started her way back to the house once hearing the laughs of the very young adults, she turned her head back to the tree house, and smiled softly seeing her son grab ahold of his girlfriend's waist and hold her into his chest before she set a foot on the ground.

"Definitely...definitely different rooms."

_**I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this out. I'm sorry it's been months; I've rewritten this chapter over three times. High School is a little hectic, but that's no excuse. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out within the end of November. Thank You; please read my other story **__**"No Point To Valentine's Day"**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think we should be doing this." Gabriella said as she and Troy got under the covers of his old bed. "What makes you think that?" He asked as wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over his body.

"Your parents said separate bedrooms."

"But not separate beds." Troy pointed out, he smiled when he saw her eyes roll. "I don't want to break their rules; they let me stay here instead of the hotel room." Gabriella stated already moving out of the bed. "No, Gabriella please? Only for a few hours, it's two in the morning, my mom isn't going to wake up until seven to start on the turkey. We'll just wake up a few minutes before, and everything will be fine."

"I don't want to get in trouble, especially by your Dad, you know he still scares me a bit."

"Baby - with me here, you don't need to be scared of anything." Troy squeezed her waist to make her feel safe. "Can you be any more corny?" Gabriella laughed out before Troy covered her laughing mouth with his hand.

Troy chuckled "Ssh, you're going to wake them." Gabriella stuck her tongue out to him as Troy leaned forward to capture it between his lips. Gabriella slapped his chest and pushed him away. "Don't do that, I feel weird doing tongue with you at your parents' house," Gabriella said as she played with collar of his t-shirt. "So you feel weird doing tongue with me here in my old room, but you didn't feel weird a couple days of ago when I was groping your boobs and butt while shoving my tongue down your throat in the tree house while you were rubbing my penis through my gym shorts? That didn't feel weird?" He questioned her with a curios look.

"You make it sound as if we did a porno, and your parents weren't in the room above of the tree house."

"Well let's go to the tree house," Troy started to make his way off the bed without hurting Gabriella.

"No Horny! I'm not going outside in the freezing cold to make the most out of our sexual pleasures; mostly yours." She commented, making herself more comfortable on the bed without him there.

"You make me sound like a horny nineteen year old."

"Wonder why," Gabriella joked as she wiggled her fingers in front of his crotch. She laughed when Troy smacked her hand away and he jumped on top of her, tickling her stomach. "T-Troy, we need-d to be q-quiet! I don't want to wake your par-rents. S-stop!" She smacked his hands away from her stomach and then smacked his bottom. "Hey! Why so violent?" He chuckled as rubbed his bottom "Babe, I know you love my ass, but you don't need to smack it. Look, I have a red mark" He pulled his shorts down from his right cheek to show her the mark. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like me to kiss it?" Gabriella offered sarcastically. "Yes Please," Troy answered having no clue that she was sarcastic. Gabriella leaned down, only to smack him again. Troy jumped from the bed pulling his shorts up hastily. "I never smack your butt."

"Yeah,you squeeze it!" Gabriella exclaimed before she yawned. " Tired?" Troy asked simply. Gabriella nodded her head before making room for Troy. "Why don't we sleep in the guest room? It has a bigger bed and we'll both sleep more comfortable."

"Because I didn't think of that." Troy stated before the two fell into a not-so-comfortable sleep.

"I'll go in right now." Troy said after his sleepy girlfriend walked into the dark guest room. Troy grabbed the toast out of the toaster and walked to the guest room only to find his Dad walking down the stairs.

"Dad, what are you doing up so early?"

"Your mom, that should answer your question. Where are you going? Were you going you going to the guest room? Your Mom and I told you - separate rooms."

"I know Dad. I was just going to check up on her. She's a light sleeper when she's in a new room,"

Wasn't the exact truth as Gabriella was a heavy sleeper, but it would work for Troy for the temporary time.

"Besides, I thought I'd bring her toast in case she was hungry."

"I thought you said she was sleeping."

"No; I said I was going to check up on her since she's a light sleeper. I never said she was awake." Troy argued with smile forming on his lips.

"Fine, you're lucky I only came down here to get magazines so I can I have something to distract me while your Mom plans the dinner today." Jack walked past Troy into his office to retrieve his magazines as Troy stepped into the guest room. He leaped onto the bed causing Gabriella's body to bounce. "Hey Baby," Gabriella groaned in response. "Were you asleep?"

"No" Gabriella muffled into the pillow.

Troy smiled. "You're lying,"

"No I'm not,"

He squeezed her side causing her to yelp and cover her mouth after. "I know when you're lying,"

"So I dozed off." She turned to her side to look at her boyfriend. "Want some toast?" Troy offered only to show her half a piece. Gabriella took the toast and started to nibble on it before Troy began to kiss her face and neck. "Hey, don't cover me with your crumbs," She giggled when she heard him sucking in air as if he were a vacuum. "Mkay'' They started to laugh until they heard Jack's voice outside the door. "Get off of her Troy." He said punctuating each word loudly and forcefully. The couple separated to opposite ends of the bed afraid to hear more from Jack. "Still wonder why he scares me a bit?" Gabriella whispered afraid that Jack was an earshot to close.

"Hey, you didn't live with him for eighteen years." Troy pointed out. "Yeah, that's true." She scooted closer to him to place a sound kiss on his lips. Both started to get into the kiss until they heard Troy's ringtone across the hall. "Who's going to be calling you at this hour?" Gabriella questioned as Troy sat up. "I'll go see who it is," He walked out the room into his old one. After a short moment, Gabriella saw Troy walk back into the guest room.

"Who was it?"

"Zeke," Troy responded, placing the phone on the night stand. "He didn't leave message, so don't know what he wanted." He grabbed a pillow that was next to Gabriella's head, he punched it several times to make it comfortable. His head landed softly next her's, his right hand running through her hair. He placed a kiss in her hair "Love you"

"Love you too, Boo."

"Troy, shower, now!" Were the orders from Lucille as she shooed him out of the living room. "Gabriella make sure he actually gets in the shower." Lucille said to Gabriella once she assumed Troy was an earshot away. "Heard that," Troy grumbled from his suitcase. "Good, so then you'll get in." Lucille left the hallway to go back in the kitchen. Both started to walk to the bathroom until Troy's phone began to ring. "I'll get it,"'Gabriella exclaimed as she walked back into Troy's room. Gabriella grabbed the phone only for it to stop ringing. "It stopped ringing," She said once she was in front of the bathroom door. "Door's open babe," Gabriella stepped into bathroom. "It was Zeke, again."

"Maybe he'll call again," At that moment the phone started to ring.

"Hey Zeke!"Gabriella greeted. "He's in shower…well Troy's parents are having Thanksgiving dinner…I don't know, I would have to ask Troy…why? What happened?…okay…bye."

"What did he want?"

"Uh…Chad's in the hospital; he had an overdose." She heard Troy groan and work quicker to get the shampoo out of his hair. "Alright, I'm getting out of the shower." Troy shut off the water and reached for the towel that Gabriella handed him. "I'll go get you some pants and a shirt." Gabriella walked into his room to get the clothing items. She made her way back to the bathroom to see Troy already in his boxers. "Thanks Babe," He said already stepping into his jeans. "Did he tell you where Chad was?"

"He said he was going to text the hospital he's staying at in a couple of minutes."

Once receiving the text and getting what they needed; they borrowed Jack's car to get to the hospital. After the fifth-teen minute car ride journey was over, the car was parked in the visitors parking lot they walked into a building that seemed to fit the characteristics that the text had mention. The nurse at the desk had told them that the hospital had no record yet of their friend, so she gave them directions to the emergency room to see if they had better luck, seeing how he was rushed there several hours ago.

Troy and Gabriella followed the directions the nurse had issued and soon found the emergency room.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said to the nurse at desk to get his attention. "Our friend was brought here a few hours ago, and we wanted to know where he was…"

"What is your friend's name?"

"Chad Danforth" The nurse typed in and started to look through some records currently sitting in front of him. "Do you see Jason or Zeke?" She whispered to Troy.

"No," He shook hid head, his eyes still roaming. "Ok, if the both of you will follow me please," The nurses walked around the desk and made his way to a different part of the emergency room with Gabriella and Troy quickly following.

"Right here," He stopped in front of a wall of curtains. "If you have any questions about his condition you can ask the doctor. Your friend has not woken up since the last time your friends saw him. The doctor ordered head scans to see if there is any brain activity. That is all I know and authorized to give,if you have any questions, ask the doctor." The nurse walked away as Gabriella and Troy pulled the curtain to reveal Jason, Zeke, and Chad's parents plus a not responsive Chad.

"How is he?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy stepped closer to the group. "Well," started. "The doctor ordered head scans, but apart from that, we don't really know."

"How long have you guys been here?" Troy asked as stepped behind Gabriella, joining hands on her flat stomach. "We've been here since six this morning." Jason responded, referring to himself and Zeke. "We've been here since here eight." Chad's father said. "Troy, where are your parents?"

"Uh, they're at home cooking with Gabriella's Mom. We kind of walked out of the house telling them we'd be back later." At that the time the doctor walked in, "I have the head scans back," He stated as he placed the chart on the bed. "Good news; your son does have brain activity. Bad news; your son has a concussion. Since the overdose caused him to lose consciousness, when he fell his head broke his fall. Hopefully he'll wake in a few hours, but his speech will slurred and he won't have very good coordination. We pumped his stomach to get the steroids out seeing how he swallowed half a handful which is very dangerous. You son is going to be moved into a shared room until he wakes up and we'll see how it goes from there." Once the doctor finished, interns had moved Chad to a different part of the hospital with everyone following. Only a few visitors were allowed in the room seeing how he was sharing the room with someone else. Mr and Mrs Danforth let Troy and Gabriella go in first.

They stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb the other patient.

"He looks so…weak." Gabriella whispered finding it difficult to describe the state their friend was in. She looked over at Troy who held many different emotions in his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, moving over to him placing her hands on his shoulders and began to ease the tension out of them. "I don't know, I feel so bad for him for being where he is, but yet I'm so pissed at what he's done."

"I know, but you helped him…"

"But that didn't do anything!" Troy interrupted. "He still overdosed." At that moment the doctor and a few interns walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting. We need you both to leave the room so we could check him." Gabriella and Troy nodded their heads and walked out the room. "You kids should go we already sent Jason and Zeke to their houses so they could get some sleep. Troy, your mom and Gabriella's are cooking dinner and I don't want to take keep you guys from there. I promise to call you when he wakes up."

"Mr and Mrs Danforth," The Doctor interrupted. "May I have a word with the both of you?" Both Danforth's made their way to the doctor as Troy and Gabriella made their way out of the hospital into the parking lot.

"Let me drive." Gabriella said softly as she carefully griped the keys dangling from his hands. It took Troy a moment to let go of the keys, but he did. Before they walked to their appropriate sides of the car, Gabriella pulled Troy into a tight hug placing his head on her shoulder for comfort.

Gabriella pulled away slowly and kissed his forehead gently. Troy offered her a sad smile before they got in the car. The ride was quiet and slow, neither spoke word. As Gabriella pulled into the driveway, Troy spoke quietly. "Meet me in the treehouse."

"What about…"

Troy interrupted. "Just meet me in the treehouse,please?" Gabriella saw the look in his eyes, she didn't offer another word except for a soft 'Okay'. She pulled they keys out of the ignition and placed them in Troy's hands as they both made their way around the car. Gabriella walked across the lawn into the backyard, climbing the ladder to the tree house as Troy walked into the house making his way to his busy mother. "Mom, I need to talk to you."

Lucille looked at her son preparing herself to tell him that she was busy and the it could wait, but when she the look on his face and the different color in his eyes, she new it couldn't wait. Lucille made sure it was okay with Maria if she could disappear for a moment and Maria assured her it was perfectly and she could handle things in the kitchen for a bit. After that was said Lucille and Troy walked into Troy's bedroom. Troy told Lucille everything that happened in the morning after the phone call Troy received very early in the morning and about Chad's condition. After several minutes of talking both went into the kitchen to find the turkey on the counter.

Gabriella was lying flat on her back with her head on her purse as a pillow. She had been there for nearly half an hour and was beginning to wonder if she should head inside and check in Troy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a rope land on the floor of the treehouse. Gabriella quickly got up and walked to where the rest of the rope was hanging. She looked down from treehouse to see her boyfriend with a picnic basket. "What are you doing Wildcat?"

"Having Thanksgiving dinner with my girlfriend. Now throw down the other end the rope so I can take it up." Gabriella did what she was told and tossed the end of the rope back to her boyfriend. Once the picnic was in reach, she grabbed the handle and quickly untied the rope.

_Why is this so heavy? _Gabriella wondered to herself as she nearly dropped the basket near her purse. She got down on her knees and opened the basket to find a blanket. "Getting started without me…again?" Gabriella nearly jumped when she heard his voice. "I was just curious." Troy planted to his butt next to hers and started to pull out everything from the basket. "A blanket so we won't get cold, a laptop so we won't get bored, and food so we won't get hungry. I brought some pillows too."

"We're not eating with our family?"

"Well, Dad is watching football on the couch, our Moms and Rebecca are talking about house decor."

"I see your point." Gabriella pulled out the food from the basket as Troy spread the blanket across the wooden floor. Both sat on the blanket with their backs against the wall somewhat comfortably eating their food and some movie Troy had popped in.

Couple of hours later, Gabriella was lying on her back with her head on a pillow sleeping with her arms loosely wrapped around Troy. His head was resting on her chest as he thought about the things that have happened in the past five months. Things were hectic and he couldn't wait for it to be the New Year.

His and Gabriella's holiday.

* * *

**Ok, I think this chapter was half crap. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out before March. I know this came out later than I planned, but projects, study sessions, film days, and finals took more of my time than I'd thought. But the work paid off. **

**I ended the chapter where I did because I couldn't think of anything else to add, but I think it's an ok ending. **

**Everyone please check out the trailers and featurettes of Beastly out March 4, 2011 as of January 13, 2011 and Sucker Punch out March 25, 2011. **

**All rights go to the rightful owners. **


	11. Chapter 11

"I still can't believe you got a belly button piercing." Troy said as he played with the ring on his girlfriend's navel.

Gabriella had just gotten back from her two month studies in Albuquerque. Stanford let the top honor students spend half a semester studying in U of A as some of the best professors of each major would be teaching at U of A for that time period. The irony that Gabriella would be studying in Albuquerque and Troy in California was surprising to both.

"I hope you like it...I haven't been able to sleep on my tummy in weeks." Gabriella said tiredly as they comfortably lay together in bed watching movies - happy to be in each other's arms after two long months.

"I love it. Still tired from the flight?" He pushed the hair on her forehead to the side as he placed a kiss on that spot making her eyes close. Gabriella nodded her head and snuggled closer into his chest. She arrived at 8:30 that morning and the two went for breakfast catching up on the last two months by 11:30 both were in bed - blankets on top, snacks on the side, lights off, a/c on, curtains closed, and movies playing.

"Wanna nap while I do a pizza run?" Troy covered Gabriella with another blanket after she shivered from the cold and lack of his body warmth. "Margarita style?" Troy laughed and nodded his head. "Of course and with chocolate covered strawberries." Gabriella mumbled an okay as she snuggled into the pillow to use as a replacement for Troy.

Troy walked into the small kitchen, placing the food on the table. He opened the cabinets getting plates and set them on the counter as he heard music coming from one of the bedrooms. He walked down the hallway and into the room him and Gabriella shared. Troy stood back, enjoying the view of his girlfriend dancing to Lykke Li.

"My hips look for the swing. The words are written in the air - dance. I was dancer all along. Dance, dance, dance." Gabriella shook her hips from side to side while putting her hair in a messy bun. She turned around only to jump back two feet and yelp. "My God! How long have you been standing there? You scared me!" Gabriella placed a hand over her racing heart.

"I brought the food." Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella smiled, "Why are ignoring my question? How long we're you standing there?" Both walked into the kitchen serving themselves with food. "Long enough," Troy said knowing the answer would irk his girlfriend. He laughed when Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"You haven't told me what's been bothering you..." Troy started off. He knew something was up with Gabriella and it wasn't in a good way. She was being distant from her phone. Gabriella was always the one to have her phone in the same room as she was not letting it sit on the coffee table - especially turned off.

Gabriella sighed, "Do we really have to talk about this now? Can't it wait?" Instead of eating her pizza she played with the crust. "No because I know something's up." Troy took a bite of his pizza. "Did something happen on the trip?"

Gabriella stalled with taking a bite of the pizza an slowly chewing on it. "Gabriella, what happened?" By the tone of voice her boyfriend was using, she knew he was getting pissed.

Gabriella sighed, poking her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she shook her head - the sparkle in her eyes no longer there. "Fine, we were set up in groups for projects. Three girls and three guys. In the groups we had to partner up. I switched numbers with my partner because -you know- we're gonna be working together so we needed each other's number. We texted and I didn't think anything of it because we had to get to know each other and I wanted to know who I was working with.."

"And?"

"And when we would work together it was major flirting! And all on his part! It was starting to creep out, so I was made sure one of the girls was with me or we worked in public like Starbucks." By then Gabriella was looking down at her hands as she played with them. Troy noticed and grabbed her hands trying to make her look at him. "Is that all?"

"No," was the quiet response for the 19 year old. "What else?" Gabriella brought her thumb to her mouth to bite on. "Last night a group of us went dancing and everything was going fine until he came up from behind us and started grinding against us. We let it go, but then he started groping us and we left after that."

"What else did he do?"

"He just kept texting me." Troy let out a big breath and covered his face. "I'm gonna kill him.."

"No you're not." Gabriella hugged his arm and kissed his shoulder. "Gabriella, he could

have raped you and the other girls!"

"But he didn't. We left right after he groped us and we stayed in one room. We were being careful." Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. They stayed silent. Troy taking in what Gabriella told him and Gabriella enjoying his arms wrapped around her. "I got you babe. I won't let him hurt you."

"Hey Gabs," a petite young woman greeted as she caught up with the 19 year old. Gabriella smiled, "Hey Em. How are you?" both girls gave each other a side hug.

"I'm doing okay," Emily laughed. "What bout you? How is everything?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm all right. Everything is all right." Emily looked at Gabriella curiously.

Emily and Gabriella met in their honors classes and the two hit it off right away. The first couple months of school the two would shop, get coffee, and talk about whatever came to mind. Now they were practically sisters.

"Everything okay between you and lover boy?" Emily asked as they continued to walk across the campus to reach their class.

"Remember when I told you about the whole Eric thing?" Gabriella hesitated.

"Yeah...he groped all of you at the club. Why?"

"Well, Troy's obviously been worried so the past couple of weeks he's been walking me to my first class of the day and Eric's been seeing this so the text messages have been beyond nonstop! And a couple of days ago when I was leaving Spanish he groped me again." Emily grabbed Gabriella's arm making her stop I'm the middle of the moving crowd. "Gabriella! Report him! Does Troy know this?"

Gabriella waved her hands up and down to try to quiet down her friend. "Shh! And no. The season is over in a couple days and Berkley isn't going to playoffs. I'll tell him when the season is over. The coach is putting a lot of stress on them so they can be better next season. He doesn't need more to worry about." The two continued walking through the crowd as Emily spoke quietly, but strongly.

"Gabriella, he needs to know about this! It's serious stuff." Gabriella sighed, "And you don't think I know that? I'll tell him next week by then the season will be over and —"

"— and Eric would have raped you." Emily finished off for Gabriella with a different scenario. "Oh my gosh, Em!" Gabriella said as she walked a bit faster into the building. Emily grabbed her arm, stopping her friend from entering the room. "I'll tell Troy. I'll tell him right now." Gabriella saw the look in Emily's eyes. Her always hazel eyes were near black.

"Fine...I'll tell him tonight. Will you come with me to report Eric?"

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I rewrote this chapter countless times and school is just hectic. Freshmen year was so much easier compared to Sophomore year. Since early September to last week I had projects like crazy. With homework, compositions, test and midterms to study for, and personal problems. In that time span i was going to bed at 1 a.m. I'm also in journalism which is a 24/7 thing and I'm trying to make a good impression. **

**Anyway, this chapter is somewhat based on a personal experience. The groping and texting is true. Everything else is from my imagination. I just wanted to bring attention to this because it is a serious issue. This is to all women - don't be afraid to say no. Don't be afraid to tell someone. It's your body - don't let someone think they have control over it because they don't. It doesn't matter if you initiate the actions going on between the both of you - if you feel uncomfortable or not right during those actions say no. Tell someone. **

**My best friend's - who is practically my sister - little sister - who is practically my little sister - was touched very inappropriately by a cousin who is younger than her. The cousin knew exactly what he was doing to her. She is nine and he is six. She knew what he was doing was wrong and so did he. The cousin knows more about sex than a teenage boy. So this wasn't kids not knowing what they were doing because the little boy did know. My little sister did not tell her parents because she knew her father would get mad. During an argument with the cousins parents my sister saw a look on our little sisters face. That's when everything came out. What happened to my little sister happened to me as well, but with a neighbor who was taking care of me. **

**If this has happened to you or know someone that this has happened to, please tell someone. **

**God Bless. **


	12. Chapter 12

Books were scattered across the coffee table as one body was on the couch with more books and the other body was sitting on a pillow with an elbow prompted on the table. It was 8 o'clock in the evening on a Thursday. After a long day at school, work, and practice the two college students were looking quite forward to Thursday-Night-Movie-Night.

The sound of _It's A Wonderful Life _floated through the living-room from the speakers on the 40' inch flat screen T.V.

Gabriella sat cross-legged on the carpet while she roughy tapped her pen against the open notebook, that contained her English notes, making small dents on the neat handwriting. Her MacBook Air was open to spark notes as her open-bottled Vitamin Water sat dangerously close to the laptop.

Her Wildcat sat on the couch with even more textbooks surrounding him as he concentrated on his nutrition reading. Troy had opted for nutrition instead of biology because he refused to dissect a cat. When he heard of the requirement his skin crawled and throat tightened up hinting his breakfast was coming up. Fortunately it didn't.

As Gabriella focused on the laptop screen in front of her, she constantly glanced at the T.V. and then Troy. She was trying to bring up what she and Emily had done earlier the same day but didn't know how.

Just at that moment Gabriella's phone vibrated, notifying that Emily sent her a text – speak of the devil.

_have u told him yet ?_

Gabriella glanced at Troy before typing on her touching screen.

_He came home exhausted. We both have a lot of studying to do. I haven't had the chance 2. _

She knew the reply was going to irk her best friend, but it was the truth. Midterms were a week away and they had research papers due as well before they began the Spring vacation. Her phone buzzed again.

_if you don't tell him in the next 10 mins i'm going over to tell him for you ! _

Gabriella shook her head, "Wildcat, are you at a good stopping point?" she asked before sending her reply to Emily.

* * *

"Yeah, why?" Troy looked up from his textbook with curious eyes. Gabriella stood up from her spot on the carpet to the couch where Troy was sitting. She placed the textbooks that were sitting next to his thighs onto the coffee table. "We have to talk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy questioned with his eyes filled with confusion and hurt. Gabriella took in a breath as she shrugged her shoulders upwards. "I didn't want you to stress even more especially with basketball and —"

"Gabriella, that isn't an excuse," Troy interrupted as he abruptly stood up from his spot on the couch and looked down at Gabriella. "What if he had gone further? Okay, you and Taylor went crazy on a girl from your AP class at East High when nearly the same thing happened to her. Yeah, she eventually told, but Gabriella c'mon..."

Gabriella let a breath, slumping her shoulders as she grabbed one of Troy's hands with both of hers. "I just didn't want you to worry more. It's just things have been so hectic for us and...I dunno." She shook her head, looking at the wall to her left. Troy placed a thumb on her cheek to encourage to look at him. Gabriella refused to look at him, turning her head completely away from him.

Troy squatted in front of Gabriella's legs. He dropped his head and rubbed the back of his head roughly. After a few minutes he noticed Gabriella's body shaking. Troy quickly sat next to his girlfriend - hip to hip - and brought the front of her body into his. His assumption of her crying was right when he felt the tears on his neck.

"Gabi..." Troy whispered into her ear. "Please don't —"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella interrupted. "I should've told y-you." She whimpered as Troy rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered it was okay in her ear and waited for her calm down.

By 10 P.M. Gabriella had calmed down. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, changed into sweats and v-neck. Troy was in the kitchen making her hot chocolate as Y_ou've Got Mail _played on the T.V. Troy walked into the living-room with two mugs of the steaming beverage.

"Thanks," Gabriella mumbled as she held on the burning mug by the handle. Troy nodded his head before sitting in front of her on the coffee table. "We reported him. Today after classes. We went to the head dean and reported Eric." Both stayed silent. Neither knew what to say.

"I wish you would've told me,"

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, tucking her legs underneath herself and lowering her head.

"I'm not mad...anymore. You're more important. I just," Troy sighed and looked to his right. "I just wished you would've told me. Part of being a boyfriend is to protect you. Let me protect you, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a soft smile. "I love you and your over-protectiveness side." Troy smiled back and closed the distance between the both of them by sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm not _that _over-protective." He hugged her before she slapped his chest an giggling. Troy smiled, "I missed hearing your giggle tonight." Gabriella snuggled herself into him.

"So did I," They both laughed, easing away the tension in the room.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello," Gabriella answered as she continued giggling.

"_Ms. Montez?_"

"Speaking," She held her hand up signaling for Troy to stop what he was going to do.

"_My apologies for calling so late in the evening, this is Mrs. Maria Paige. I am the secretary at Stanford University and I am calling because Mrs. Scott, the head dean, will like to speak with you tomorrow morning. This is concerning Eric Gaston."_

* * *

_**Hey everyone ! Hope all of you had great holidays ! My apologies for this chapter being short and delayed. I am on my last week of Christmas vacation and wanted to get this chapter out before I entered the stressland we call school. My late nights, early mornings, tears, anger, and stress paid off. 3.4 for the semester ! My honor roll streak continues ! **_

_**There are a few things I will like to talk about: **_

_**1) The past month was a horrible one for me. My cousin was diagnosed with leukemia. It is tearing my family apart. **_

_**2) I wanted to go back to the previous chapter. I had two separate incidents were those actions happened to me. The first was when I was going into 5th grade by my babysitter and the second was a few months ago. The nonstop texting, the groping, and the partnership was all true except he was the one in a relationship, not me. He has fortunately backed off. **_

_**3) I am working on a new story. I have the first six chapters outlined. I am really passionate about this story.**_

_**God Bless. **_


End file.
